The Real Thing
by lexie2
Summary: A soultormented groom, a lovesick maid of honour and a church packed with wedding guests. Three lives are torn asunder and brought together by secrets, hurting, murder and betrayal. A Chlex version of Promise with a big twist.
1. True Colours

Summary: A soul-tormented groom, a lovesick maid of honour and a small town church packed with wedding guests. Three lives are torn asunder and brought together by secrets, hurting, murder and betrayal. Would he be able to believe in love again? Would she have the chance to fulfil her romantic dreams? A Chlex version of Promise with a big twist.

Rating: PG-13 or a little higher

Author: lexie

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough &

Millar. No Infringement's intended.

THE REAL THING

CHAPTER 1: True Colours

The wedding day had finally arrived and Smallville´s church was packed with guests, who- with the exception of the closest family- were mostly business acquaintances of the groom. The interior of the temple had been garlanded with deep pink and purple flowers- the bride and the husband-to-be´s favourite colours.

Chloe had done her hair up and was donning a strapless silver blue dress. Her eyes were fastened on the groom´s nervous profile and her stomach was in knots with apprehension. She wasn´t coming.

Stealing a glance at the best man, Chloe sneaked out of the altar and left the church by a side door. Her red Beetle was parked round the corner, and she rushed to the driver´s door, cursing the high heels, which sunk in the wet lawn.

Damn Lana Lang and her indecisive nature. Chloe had stepped aside to let Clark have the princess- not that the farm boy had ever looked at her the way he looked at the brunette, but there had been times when the reporter had thought she stood a chance. However, Miss Pompom always had to spoil it all for everyone involved. It seemed she was constantly playing ´He loves me. He loves me not.´ and making half of Smallville´s masculine population pine for her. Not even the coolest male specimen in town had been able to resist her charm and was now about to taste the bitter cup of disappointment; he was being jilted at the altar by the most self-centred girl Chloe had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Speeding had never been a character trait of Chloe´s; still, she wanted to arrive at the mansion in time to wring the Princess´ neck. How dare she? How dare Lana throw overboard the one thing Chloe would have given her life to claim hers? It wasn´t fair. None of it was fair. Chloe got to the wrought-iron gates of Luthor Mansion amidst a cloud of dust, surprising the guard at the sentry shelter. She drove her Beetle up the driveway at a breakneck speed and screeched to a halt in front of the steps leading to the entrance. She killed the engine and, taking a deep breath, got out of the vehicle and headed straight to Lex´s study.

As she had suspected, Lana was sitting in an armchair writing on Lex´s monogrammed paper when the blonde barged into the room taking her by surprise. The brunette jumped off her seat and tried to stash away the note she had been scribbling, but Chloe was faster and managed to snatch it away from her hands.

¨Why aren´t you wearing your wedding gown, Lana? And what´s _this_? ¨shouted Chloe, perusing the contents of the note.

¨Give it to me, Chloe! You have no right! ¨screamed Lana, trying to retrieve the accusing missive.

¨How can you, Lana? What are you thinking? Leaving Lex with a note! Of all the things you could do, this really takes the cake. I´ve always known you were a self-centred witch but... this... ¨ exploded Chloe, waving the piece of lilac paper, ¨this is the lowest you could stoop to. ¨

¨Who are you to judge me, Chloe? ¨cried a red-faced Lana. ¨You don´t know what it feels like to feel trapped... ¨

¨Who´s trapped who, Lana? Let´s be honest here... You knew damn well what you were doing when you came running to him. You´ve been playing with his feelings and Clark´s all along. Lex may not be an innocent soul like our mutual friend Clark, but he doesn´t deserve this from you. How could you write the words you´ve written in this note? For God´s sake! ¨

¨It´s the truth, Chloe, ¨she said bitterly.

¨He´s let you in when he keeps everyone at arm´s length and still, you don´t know him, Lana. ¨

¨I do know him, Chloe. That´s why I cannot stay, ¨pouted Lana.

¨You can´t do this to him. You´ll destroy him, ¨said Chloe chokingly.

¨Watch me, ¨snapped the brunette, picking up a suitcase and grabbing her handbag from the piano.

¨Tell me it isn´t true. Tell me that what I saw in Metropolis last week was a figment of my imagination. ¨

¨What are you talking about, Chloe? ¨frowned the former cheerleader.

¨You know what I´m talking about, Lana. Don´t play dumb. ¨

¨And what if it were? ¨she responded, tilting up her chin. ¨Lex will never be half the man _he _is, ¨she spat defiantly.

¨Bitch! ¨shouted Chloe with glassy eyes, slapping Lana hard across her face, and getting her cheek scratched by the brunette.

¨You´ll regret this, Chloe. Believe me, ¨said Lana menacingly.

¨Don´t try your fake-Luthor threats on me, Lana. You´re way out of their league. ¨

¨You can keep him, Chloe. It´s what you´ve wanted all along, isn´t it? ¨ she responded wryly. ¨I pity whoever falls in love with Lex Luthor for he doesn´t know how to love, ¨she stormed out of the study.


	2. Jilted

CHAPTER 2: Jilted

Chloe got into the car with a heavy heart, not caring about her smudged mascara or the dried blood on her cheek. Her worst fears had been confirmed and she was the only one left to deliver Lex the heaviest of blows; a task she didn´t relish at all.

¨Miss Sullivan, where have you been? ¨asked a concerned Lionel Luthor. ¨What´s happened to your face? ¨

¨I´ve scratched it with a tree branch. Where´s Lex, Mr Luthor? ¨asked Chloe short of breath.

¨Nature call, Miss Sullivan. It happens when you´re with nerves, ¨he smirked.

¨Right, ¨she mumbled. ¨I´ll be back in a minute. I´ll try to cover this up with some make-up, ¨she added, pointing at the scratch.

She wasn´t sure the elder Luthor had bought her excuse, but it was the only one she could come up with to go searching for the groom while all the guests were starting to murmur and shift in the pews, wondering what was taking the bride so long. The reporter checked the vestry and knocked on the toilet door, but there was no sign of Lex. Until suddenly, the sound of raised voices- one of which she recognised as belonging to the billionaire- reached her ears.

Chloe climbed down two flights of stairs and found herself in the church crypt. Now, the second voice was distinguishable and so were his words.

¨You´ll give me what I want, Mr Luthor. ¨

¨You´ve been more than well-paid, Dr. ¨

¨If you don´t want Miss Lang to hear the truth from my lips, you´ll open your purse as many times as I see fit. ¨

¨Attempting to blackmail a Luthor´s bad news, Dr. ¨

¨You´d better pay or be ready to kiss the love of your life goodbye, Mr Luthor. ¨

¨I´m not afraid of your threats, Dr. ¨

¨You should be, Mr Luthor. Do you think she´ll stick around you when she finds out you´ve been hiding something this important from her? ¨

¨That´s between her and me. ¨

¨You should have been honest with her and let her make her own choice. ¨

¨I´m not paying you to be my marriage guidance counsellor, Dr. ¨

¨What would the world and Miss Lang think of one of America´s most..., ¨chuckled the Dr, stopping in mid-sentence when the first blow broke his nose.

¨Lex, stop! ¨shouted Chloe, storming into the room and wrapping her arms around him from behind in an attempt to stop him from pummelling the other man´s face. ¨It´s not worth it, Lex, ¨she murmured in his ear, feeling him tense and then, relax.

¨Get the hell out of here before I think it over and give you what you deserve. And if you know what´s best, you´ll keep your mouth shut. Have I been clear? ¨said Lex tersely.

¨This is far from over, Luthor., ¨

¨You can save your threats, Dr. The future Mrs Luthor doesn´t give a damn, and she´s the only one who counts, ¨interrupted Chloe incensed.

¨And who are you? ¨asked the doctor, wiping the blood off his face with the back of his hand.

¨Someone who knows what she thinks, and I can assure you that the lady is privy to the information you´ve got so... Why don´t you go away and never come back? ¨ menaced the blonde reporter.

A couple of minutes later, when the Dr´s footsteps had receded and they were sure he was out of earshot, Lex spoke up.

¨What´s happened to your face? ¨he asked, cupping it with one hand.

¨Don´t worry about my face, Lex, ¨she responded, covering his hand with hers. ¨The scratch´ll heal in no time, ¨she added, feeling her eyes turn watery.

¨How much of the conversation did you hear? ¨

¨Forget about the conversation, Lex. I´ve already had. ¨

¨What was that about my future wife? ¨

¨I was just helping you out, Lex... I´ve got something to tell you, and I don´t know a way of saying it without sounding too blunt, ¨she said, blinking away the tears.

¨She´s not coming, is she? ¨he asked with a forlorn look which broke Chloe´s heart. ¨All this time I´ve been deluding myself, ¨ he sighed, pacing up and down, ¨believing she could love me. But it´s always been Clark, hasn´t it? She´s gone back to him, right? ¨he croaked. ¨Hasn´t she? ¨ he insisted, shaking Chloe by the arms.

¨No, Lex, she hasn´t, ¨ responded the blonde reporter, biting her lower lip.

¨Don´t lie to me, Chloe, ¨he warned her, holding her gaze. ¨You vanished from church all of a sudden. Where did you go? To the Kents? ¨he hissed, tightening the grip.

¨You´re hurting me, Lex. Lana´s not left you for Clark. He doesn´t know anything. ¨

¨You´re losing your touch, Chloe. I can tell when someone´s lying. You´re protecting him as usual. You´ve always been in love with Clark. You know something. I can read it in your eyes. Tell me where she is, Chloe. ¨

¨I just saw her leaving the mansion with a suitcase. That´s all, Lex. ¨

¨I don´t believe you. You´re coming with me to see Clark, Chloe, ¨he barked, dragging her out of the crypt.

¨Don´t do this again, Lex, ¨she whined, remembering the second meteor shower and how he had manhandled her to find out what she knew about the farm boy´s secret. ¨Not now, ¨she sobbed.

¨Then, tell me the truth! ¨

¨I can´t! ¨

¨What is it that she told you you can´t tell me? ¨

¨I´ll never tell you, Lex, ¨she stated defiantly, feeling the stinging slap on her face.

¨Lex, son! What´s going on? ¨shouted Lionel, noticing the tears which were falling down Chloe´s cheeks and the hand imprinted on her face.

¨Dad, leave us alone, ¨said Lex with clenched teeth, moving to touch Chloe´s cheek, hating himself for losing it.

¨Don´t worry, Lex. I´ll be fine, ¨she whispered recoiling. ¨You know what hurts me more than your slap? That _I_ wouldn´t mind, ¨she finished cryptically, walking past Lionel and leaving Lex with a puzzled look on his face.

¨Miss Sullivan, ¨called Lionel, stalling her. ¨Where did you go when you left the church? ¨

¨Ask your son, Mr Luthor. I´m done with questions, ¨she responded, picking up the hem of her dress to start climbing up the steps.

¨Don´t go far away. The police´ll want to talk with you, ¨said Lionel gravely, causing Chloe to freeze.

¨The police? ¨asked Lex with a frown.

¨I don´t know how to broach this to you, son... you see... Lana isn´t coming. ¨

¨I surmised that much, dad. She should have been here half an hour ago. ¨

¨No, son. You don´t understand... they found her body in her vehicle at the bottom of Crater Lake. ¨

¨What? ¨asked Chloe with a strangled voice.


	3. Being There

CHAPTER 3: Being There

Smallville´s Police Station

¨We´ve gone over these three times, officer, ¨interrupted Chloe´s lawyer. ¨She´s already told you she drove to Luthor Mansion- you can check this with the guard who was on duty- and she came across Miss Lang on her way out.¨

¨You said she was carrying a suitcase, right? ¨asked the sheriff to Chloe.

¨That´s correct. She said she was leaving town. ¨

¨That wound you have on your cheek looks fresh, Miss Sullivan. Are you sure you didn´t argue with Miss Lang? Some of the staff at Luthor Mansion claimed they heard two women´s raised voices coming from upstairs. Isn´t it true that the future Mrs Luthor scratched your face? ¨prodded the sheriff, observing Chloe exchange looks with her lawyer, who nodded his accent.

¨Yes, yes. It´s the truth. She scratched me. ¨

¨I´m glad you´re willing to tell the truth. You see... our CSIs scraped some epithelials from under Miss Lang´s fingernails, and I was pretty certain that if I asked them to swab your mouth for a sample of your saliva, we´d get a match.¨

¨We had an argument, Sheriff, but I didn´t kill her. ¨

¨Was the argument about Mr Luthor? ¨

¨I wanted her to think things over before doing something she might come to regret. ¨

¨Meaning? ¨

¨Vows are a serious matter, sheriff. Promises had been made, and I thought Mr Luthor deserved, at least, an explanation. ¨

¨And did she give you any hint as to what had prompted her to jilt him at the altar? ¨he cocked an eyebrow.

¨What has that got to do with the investigation? ´

¨ It maybe a motive, Miss Sullivan ¨

¨What are you implying? ¨hissed Chloe.

¨Have you ever seen this gun? ¨queried the sheriff, placing a bagged weapon in front of her.

¨No. What´s this all about? ¨

¨Miss Lang had a shot in the back of her head. She was executed and then put behind that steering-wheel. Whoever murdered her wanted to get rid of her corpse by pushing the car into Crater Lake. Fortunately for us, some campers spotted the car when it was starting to sink. So... you´re ready to swear you´ve never seen this gun before?

¨I´m not fond of firearms, Sheriff. ¨

¨If we were to dust it for prints... ¨

¨You wouldn´t find mine, sheriff. ¨

¨Maybe not yours, but what about Mr Luthor´s? ¨

¨Lex´s? ¨

¨Yes, Alexander´s. This gun is registered in his name and was found lying in a ditch a few yards away from Crater Lake. Now, tell me, Miss Sullivan, most of the guests we´ve interviewed so far claimed both you and Mr Luthor Jr left the altar a few minutes apart. Where did he go? ¨

¨Seeing I wasn´t there when he stepped down, sheriff, I can´t answer your question without committing perjury. ¨

¨Are you in love with Mr Luthor, Miss Sullivan? ¨

¨What are you insinuating, sheriff? ¨

¨I´ve just asked you a simple question, Miss Sullivan. ¨

¨Don´t answer, ¨ the lawyer advised her. ¨Unless you´ve got proof of my client´s alleged participation in Miss Lang´s death, we´re leaving now. ¨

¨I hope for your own sake you´re not trying to protect a murderer, Miss Sullivan, ¨finished the sheriff grimly.

´Leave it to Lana Lang to make a dramatic exit, ´thought Chloe. She couldn´t just walk away. Time and time again she had to wreak havoc and leave others to pick up the pieces.

Chloe stood under a black umbrella several steps away from Clark as Lana´s coffin was lowered into the grave. The look of hatred aimed at Lex in her best friend´s eyes made her heart ache. Although she was aware that the two former friends´ estrangement wasn´t completely due to the brunette- she wasn´t that naïve- Chloe couldn´t help but resent her for killing maybe the last chance of Lex ever enjoying an unbiased friendship.

Lex threw the first shovel of dirt onto the coffin and then, let a yellow rose drop down. He raised his eyes and, giving Clark the cold shoulder, met and held Chloe´s gaze. She felt a shiver run through her and the tears welled up when she read the silent message in his blue-grey eyes. He knew that she knew what it was he had been hiding from Lana.

Chloe hated herself for the tears, aware that they weren´t what he wanted from her, but she pleaded with her beautiful green orbs that he didn´t push her away like he had during her senior year. He had been there for her once to see her through difficult times, and she asked him silently to let her be there for him.

Chloe saw Clark step forward out of the corner of her eye. He grabbed a handful of dirt and, looking at her with reproach, he let it drop into the grave. Chloe knew she should follow suit, that it was expected of her- but found she couldn´t move. She saw the parade of mourners paying their last respect to Lana- the Fordhams, the Smalls, the Rosses and others whose names and faces she didn´t know- and felt an inordinate rage boil up inside her. None of them had known the true Lana Lang; she had shown her true colours in the privacy of Lex´s study the day of the ill-fated wedding. She had been but a mirage, and there were only two people who knew the truth.

Chloe was no hypocrite, and she couldn´t bring herself to do what she didn´t feel in her heart. She was grieving but not for the dead one- maybe it wasn´t Christian of her, but she couldn´t find forgiveness for Lana in her heart. She hadn´t wished her dead but felt some sick satisfaction in the brunette´s demise- maybe she was something of a monster; better that than live forever deluded. She felt more attuned with Lex than ever. God bless Clark´s innocent soul!

Gradually, the mourners left the funeral and Chloe wrapped her arms around her body, which was getting colder by the minute. She wondered if the police had also told Lex what the autopsy had revealed. She felt a spell of nausea overtake her as she read the words carved under the name on the tombstone: Beloved daughter and friend.

It had stopped drizzling, but she could feel the cold in her bones. Although she told herself it was time to leave, there was some invisible force which kept her there. She thought she had seen a shadow move amidst the tombstones and raised her eyes in time to see the one person she hoped wouldn´t have the gall to turn up vanish into the woods.

Her young body trembled and, all of a sudden, was enveloped by the warmth of a long black designer overcoat. The gentlemanly gesture coming from someone who should have been at the receiving end of comfort pulled Chloe over the edge. Unable to restrain the anguish that was weighing upon her, she turned around and, letting herself be wrapped in Lex´s arms, she convulsed with wracking sobs.


	4. Self Destructive

CHAPTER 4: Self-destructive

Chloe was finishing her article on her computer for the Saturday edition of the newspaper when the extension rang, startling her.

¨Good morning, Sullivan speaking. Who´s this?... What do you want? Haven´t you done enough damage already? ... Listen to me and listen to me carefully... if I haven´t spoken yet, it´s not to protect you or her... I can´t wait to see that day, ¨hissed Chloe, slamming the phone and thanking inwardly for Miss Kahn´s last-minute briefing- the bull-pen was deserted. He had had the nerve to call her at work and issue a threat. She had no intention of telling Lex what it was she had seen in Metropolis a few days before the wedding, but her reticence had nothing to do with the phone call but with her urge to protect him as he had protected her once.

¨Hi, Chloe! ¨exclaimed Jimmy Olsen. ¨Do you feel all right? You look as white as a sheet. ¨

¨It must be the sandwich I ate this morning, ¨ lied Chloe.

¨I told you it´s safer to eat something straight from the vending machine, ¨ responded the photographer. ¨I´ll bring you an antacid..., ¨he offered, rushing away and coming back with a glass for Chloe.

¨Thanks, Jimmy, ¨she said.

¨Hey! Have you heard the news? ¨he asked with a huge smile.

¨I´m afraid I´ve been too tied up here. What news would that be? ¨

¨They´ve arrested Miss Lang´s murderer. ¨

¨Who... who have they arrested? ¨she blurted, feeling a tightening in the pit of her stomach.

¨Wait... let me have a look at the dispatch... mm... yes, here it is. Bronson. ¨

¨Bronson you said? ¨echoed Chloe, typing the name on the computer.

¨Yes, here it says he was a former employee of LuthorCorp. He must have been really pissed off to murder Lex´s fiancée, ¨he stated, perusing the cable. ¨Smallville´s police have just closed the case. There won´t be a trial and he´ll be committed to Belle Reve. ¨

¨Something´s rotten in the state of Denmark, ¨murmured Chloe, browsing the information she found on the Internet.

¨What was that you said, Chloe? ¨queried Jimmy with a frown.

¨I said that was pretty fast. ¨

¨You bet! I suppose her being almost a Luthor must have oiled the wheels, wouldn´t you say? Cases like this take ages to be solved when the victim´s not a member of the privileged classes. ¨

Chloe left her car parked in The Daily Planet underground garage and, wearing a silk kerchief to cover her blonde hair, hailed a cab a block away from work. Maybe she was getting paranoid, but she didn´t feel like being tailed where she was going; and that telephone call had given her the creeps.

When the taxi stopped in front of her destination, she paid the fare and, rummaging through the contents of her bag, she grabbed the key card she hadn´t used in years. Once inside the building, she walked past reception and thanked the Lord for her luck- the guard was nowhere in sight. The fewer the people she came across the better.

She got on the lift and punched the button to the fortieth floor. As the elevator climbed up and the lights flashed on the board, Chloe buried her hands in the pockets of her coat and fingered the key card she had kept as a keepsake. Lex had never asked for it back when she returned from her self-imposed exile awaiting Lionel´s trial, and she had never thought of using it again till now.

The door slid open on the fortieth floor and Chloe got out. Her footsteps were muffled by the expensive carpet which covered the familiar corridor. The young woman felt her pulse starting to race as she approached the mahogany door of the penthouse which occupied the whole floor. She stopped in front of it, took off the kerchief and used the key card to let herself in.

The view of Metropolis was as breathtaking as she remembered. It had been one of the things she had missed most when she moved back to Smallville. Chloe leant on the door and closed it firmly behind her. She kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag and laptop on an armchair and divested herself of her trench coat.

Barefoot she walked to the French windows and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. The sun had already set and the rush hour traffic had started to thin; an occasional police or ambulance siren blared reminding her that, despite the sense of security which this haven provided her with, real life was still out there. Chloe closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind of all thoughts. Her other four senses were immediately heightened. A scent of vanilla and fresh laundry invaded her nostrils, and the faint sound of someone´s breathing reached her ears.

¨How long have you been sitting there, Lex? ¨ asked Chloe without turning back.

¨Enough time to empty a decanter of brandy, ¨came the answer from the dark. ¨What are you doing here, Chloe? ¨

¨I´ve heard the news. ¨

¨Oh, yes, the news. Case solved, ¨ he smirked, pouring himself another drink from the decanter on a side table.

¨You don´t think the man they´ve arrested is the culprit, ¨stated Chloe, flinching when she heard him swallow the drink in one gulp and take the stopper off the bottle once again.

¨Do you? ¨he snapped bitterly.

¨Lex... ¨she murmured, turning around and trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness inside, ¨drinking yourself to oblivion won´t help. ¨

¨Afraid I might turn into an alcoholic, Chloe? ¨ he asked wryly, picking up a full tumbler.

¨How much have you drunk, Lex? ¨

¨You aren´t my mother, Chloe. She died when I was twelve and left me at my dad´s tender mercies. She should have done me a favour and choke me in my sleep like she did my brother Julian. ¨

Chloe was dumbfounded at his words. That his little brother had been killed by his own mum and not died in his sleep was something she didn´t expect, but that Lex had fallen in such a pit of desperation as to wish himself dead was even more appalling.

¨Lex, stop this, please, ¨Chloe beseeched him.

¨Why don´t you give me the coup de grace, Chloe, and tell me what Lana wrote in that note she left me? ¨he asked tersely, taking a sip of vintage brandy from the tumbler. ¨What happened? The cat ate your tongue? I´m surprised, Chloe. Someone as observant as you should have remembered my obsession with security cameras at home. I back up all the footage on the internal server.¨

¨Nothing good would come out of my divulging the contents of that note. ¨

¨Is it true? ¨

¨What? ¨

¨What Lana said before storming out of the study. ¨

¨She was a bitch, Lex, lashing out in despair. I don´t remember half of the things that came out of her mouth. ¨

¨Nice try, Sullivan. So... tell me... what does it feel like to be the keeper of the two biggest secrets in Smallville? Wipe that puzzled look off your face, Chloe. We both know you´re privy to Clark´s best-kept secret. I´ve always admired you and your loyalty to him. It makes me wonder... now that you´ve got this explosive secret of mine in your hands, what are you going to do? ¨

¨Lex... ¨

¨You can´t blame me, Chloe. Every woman in my life has ended up betraying me sooner or later. ¨

¨I´m not every woman, Lex. ¨

¨Knowledge is power, Chloe. I learnt that from my father at a very tender age. ¨

¨I´ve never used information to hurt the people I care for. ¨

¨You should be wiser in your choices, Chloe. Not everybody is as deserving as Clark. ¨

¨Is there a purpose in all this? Do you get some sick satisfaction from wallowing in self-pity? You´re being pathetic, Lex! ¨

¨My, my, Sullivan. We´ve got a sharp tongue. No wonder you´ve never had a boyfriend, ¨he chuckled, emptying the glass in his hand.

¨You´re mean when you´re drunk, Lex, ¨she said shakily, hurling the half-filled decanter across the room.

¨You´ll pay for that, Chloe, ¨he hissed, pulling her roughly onto his lap and crushing her mouth with his in a kiss meant to hurt her as mush as him.

Chloe felt the tears pricking her eyelids and thought this was nothing like the idea she had had of what her first kiss with him would have been like. Lex must have felt the dampness of her tears and the sob that escaped through her lips because, all of a sudden, he slackened the grip on her arms and, burying his hands in her soft hair, he softened the assault. He licked the small trail of blood he had drawn from her lower lip and then claimed entrance to her mouth. What had started as a punishment turned rapidly into something more; Chloe heard herself moan and came back to her senses, breaking the kiss and pulling away from Lex´s lap.

As much as she had wanted to be kissed and touched by him in the most intimate of ways, she didn´t feel like taking advantage of the situation; not when he was aching and inebriated. He didn´t need the extra burden of having deflowered a virgin on top of everything else for, knowing Lex, guilty he would feel as soon as he woke up the following morning.

¨Chloe, ¨he murmured, grabbing her gently by the hand.

¨There´s no need to apologise, Lex. Go and have a shower. I´ll make us some dinner. ¨

¨You don´t have to stay tonight, Chloe. ¨

¨Let me be the judge of that, Lex. You need a friend tonight, and that´s what I´ll be. ¨


	5. Speaking with the Devil

CHAPTER 5: Speaking with the Devil

Lex woke up a little after ten o´clock with a terrible hangover and a splitting headache. It took him several minutes to realise he wasn´t in Smallville but at his spare penthouse in Metropolis. ´Spare´ because he seldom used it himself- it was the one he kept to offer last-minute accommodation whenever a business acquaintance had to stay in town in an emergency. As a matter of fact, he had never set foot in the apartment since Chloe and Gabe vacated it four years before. Even though he remembered she had kept a spare key, he hadn´t expected her to turn up the previous evening. Seeing her breeze in and kick off her shoes as if she had never left after the trial had provoked conflicting emotions in Lex. He resented her for barging into his own private haven but, at the same time, welcomed her arrival because he knew that she was perhaps the only one who really understood him; the only one who actually cared. However, he couldn´t help but hurt her for knowing what she did; he didn´t want her pity.

Chloe was setting the breakfast table when Lex entered the kitchen.

¨How are you feeling? ¨she asked with the ghost of a smile.

¨As if a herd of elephants had trampled over my head; but it isn´t my first hangover or the worst I´ve ever had, for that matter. ¨

¨You don´t need to remind me you were a devil-may-care once, Lex. I´m well-informed about your past. ¨

¨I´m still reckless, Chloe, as it befits a Luthor. ¨

¨But you don´t do drugs any more. Although that addiction to alcohol of yours will make you a candidate for a liver transplant if you keep drinking at this pace, ¨she stated, setting the toast down on the table.

¨I´m sorry about your lip, ¨ said Lex looking at her grimace when she took a sip of her hot coffee.

¨Better that than a hicky, Lex. I´ll be able to come up with a plausible explanation for a cut lip without getting myself into trouble, ¨she smirked.

¨Thank you for being here for me, Chloe, ¨he mumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat. ¨I appreciate everything you´ve done. Nobody´s ever stood up for me the way you did. I know you´re still trying to protect me from the truth, but you know me- maybe better than anyone else- and I hate being kept in the dark, ¨he added emotionally.

¨Lex... ¨she started.

¨Let me finish, please. I won´t insist on your divulging the contents of that note. I assume you´ve destroyed it, am I right? ¨

¨Mm, ¨she nodded.

¨But there´s something I want you to be honest about. When you argued with Lana you said you´d seen her in Metropolis a few days before. She was having an affair, wasn´t she? ¨

_´Here´s the question you´ve been dreading, Sullivan. You couldn´t expect him to forget about this line of questioning after a drunken stupor. It´s Lex after all, for God´s sake! Should you tell him the whole truth or the one that he can handle? Lying´s not an option. He´ll see through you. Tell him something he can believe. ´_

¨I saw her with another man. They were coming out of a restaurant. She saw me but chose not to acknowledge me. I tried not to dwell too much on the matter; after all, a woman´s allowed to have male friends even if she´s married or engaged, don´t you agree? ¨

¨But? ¨

¨Well... I had my doubts about the relationship being innocent. Why wouldn´t she introduce me if he was just a friend- or, at least, say ´Hi! ´? ¨

¨So he wasn´t someone you know. Would you recognise him if you saw him again? ¨

¨I couldn´t see much, Lex. I just saw him at a distance. ¨

¨Right, you saw him at a distance, ¨he said disbelieving.

¨Why don´t you have some coffee before it gets cold? Would you rather I made some pancakes? ¨

¨Chloe, don´t try to sidetrack me with your Mother Goose routine. ¨

¨I´ve answered your question, Lex. Now let it rest. You´ve got to leave this behind and move on. ¨

¨I´m afraid I can´t. ¨

¨She´s not worth it, Lex. Don´t you see? You´re playing her game even after her death. ¨

¨Do you actually believe that meteor freak´s responsible for her death, Chloe? She was executed with a bullet in the back of her head. That doesn´t sound like a run-of-the-mill killing to me. She might have completely disappointed me, but there´s still a murderer at large. ¨

¨You´ve got a point there, Lex. However, are you sure you want to open that can of worms? Remember what happened the last time you stirred- or rather we stirred- another hornet´s nest. ¨

¨It appears we´re on the same page, Sullivan. I´ve got a hunch that my dad´s got something to do with the cover-up. ¨

¨Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt, Lex. ¨

¨Is this the same girl who once helped me put him behind bars? ¨

¨We don´t hold all the cards, Lex. What if he´s just trying to protect you? ¨

¨What do you know that you´re not telling me, Chloe? ¨

¨Don´t start again, Lex. Let´s call a truce and I´ll speak to your dad, ¨ she sentenced, pushing the plate of toast and the jam towards him.

¨Chloe, I won´t let you... ¨

¨Shut up and eat, Lex! For once relinquish your role of protector and let someone do something for you for a change. ¨

Luthorcorp Plaza

¨Miss Sullivan, to what do I owe this pleasure? ¨asked Lionel Luthor when Chloe came into his office.

¨Lex seems to believe you´ve got something to do with the resolution of Lana´s murder investigation. You and I both know that you do. Still... I´m having doubts about the real reason for the cover-up. ¨

¨I´ve got to give it to you, Miss Sullivan. You´re relentless. Do I have to remind you you´re an accessory to this cover-up? We both agreed it would be in Lex´s best interest to keep the revelations between ourselves and the good old sheriff- who´s been very well paid, by the way.¨

¨I agreed at the time, because I wanted to believe you were doing it to protect your son from pain and humiliation. Now, I´m not so sure. You see... I got a phone call yesterday morning from Lana´s lover. What does he want from me? ¨

¨I´m afraid I´m not following you, Miss Sullivan. ¨

¨Don´t insult my intelligence, Mr Luthor. Who are you really protecting? ¨

¨Are you suggesting I had something to do with the murder of my own future daughter-in-law?¨

¨No, that´s not what I´m saying. I´m saying that you want me to shut my mouth about the details of Lana´s double life for something other than Lex´s well-being. ¨

¨You know, Miss Sullivan, Lex has been blind all these years but I haven´t. You´re the one. I´ve known it since I saw you two sparring every time you met, and I confirmed my belief when you joined forces to bring me down. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for loving my child as you do. It´s because of this that I´m begging you... Please, don´t go digging into Lana´s murder. The ones involved are very dangerous people. ¨

¨Is Lana´s lover also involved? Is that the real reason for the whole cover-up? ¨

¨Go back to Lex, Miss Sullivan. Help him be whole again and leave this nasty business in my hands. ¨

¨I want you to stop calling her. She won´t speak about your association with Lana and, what´s more, you won´t be able to use her like you did my future daughter-in-law. You played a dangerous game, and it cost Miss Lang her life. You´re way out of your league. You should have accepted my offer instead of getting greedy. Your accosting her will do nothing but put her in harm´s way and, believe me, I won´t cover up your mess this time, ¨ said Lionel on the phone.


	6. Identity Revealed

CHAPTER 6: Identity Revealed

Chloe took her portable recorder and rewound the tape once more. Planting a microphone in Lionel´s office had been fruitful. She had expected him to make a call and he hadn´t disappointed her. That he knew of Lana´s unfaithfulness with the man she had seen outside the restaurant and at the funeral was old news, but listening to the conversation had been really enlightening.

Apparently the old man had used the guy to spy on Lex through Lana, and the plan had backfired. The young man didn´t just befriend the girl but seduced her to accomplish his own agenda. However, what had astounded Chloe wasn´t the fact that Lionel had indirectly had something to do with Lana´s death but, rather, what she assumed was the real reason behind the cover-up.

She now had a name to go with the face. Although they hadn´t actually used it, the words of Lana´s lover had provided Chloe with the necessary information to identify him. This news would be devastating to Lex; even more so if he also found out what Lana´s real autopsy report stated.

Chloe stopped the tape and locked it up in the bottom drawer of her desk at The Planet. She would have to do some digging to discover what it was Lionel had been so interested in. It had to be one of Lex´s hush-hush projects if Luthor Sr needed a mole such as Lana at Luthor Mansion to get updates. Chloe´s guess was that it had to be connected with the mysterious 33.1 level at Luthorcorp. Now... the question was who was involved in the project. Who would kill to keep it quiet? Lex wouldn´t have had his fiancée murdered- Chloe was certain of that. As to Lionel, well, he sounded irate. It was clear his plan hadn´t been to harm Lana or to hurt Lex by having her cheat on him. The affair had been the young man´s doing.

In order to discover the motive behind the murder, Chloe would have to make Lex talk about his secret endeavours and it didn´t take a rocket scientist to know that´d be practically impossible. The alternative open was going behind his back, an option which Chloe didn´t relish given his view on treachery and his record with deceitful women so far.

¨You did what? ¨exploded Lex over coffee in the penthouse.

¨We had to know whose side your dad was on, Lex. Putting a microphone in his office seemed the best alternative at the time. ¨

¨The best alternative? Chloe, my dad has his office searched for electronic devices on a regular basis. Seeing planting bugs in other people´s homes and properties is a hobby of his, he´s a little paranoid about corporate espionage and such. God! What were you thinking? ¨he talked, pacing up and down the room. ¨Where did you plant it? ¨ he sighed, stopping in front of her.

¨Under the edge of his desk, ¨she responded under her breath.

¨I´ll remove it. And for your sake, I hope he hasn´t found it yet because I´m sure he´ll know it was you. Now... tell me... what have you taped so far? ¨he asked, sitting down on the sofa opposite her.

¨What are you working on at 33.1, Lex? ¨she queried, raising her eyes.

¨33.1? ¨he frowned.

¨Yes, you know what I´m talking about, Lex. ¨

¨Oh, yes, that mysterious secret level at Luthorcorp Tower Clark seems to be obsessed with. ¨

¨You know, Lex, that reminds me of that lab your dad denied existed at Plant 3. And don´t insult me saying it´s an urban legend because it´s an open secret. ¨

¨Don´t tell me you´ve bought Bronson´s tale, Chloe. ¨

¨I´ve had my fair share of encounters with meteor freaks to have an open mind, Lex. He was committed to Belle Reve after being thrown of a radio tower in the second meteor shower. He had developed the ability to move through alternate frequencies. What really called my attention´s the fact that he was discharged a couple of months afterwards and his whereabouts remained a mystery until he allegedly broke out of 33.1 and turned up in Smallville. ¨

¨It´s an interesting bedtime story, Chloe. ¨

¨Don´t patronise me, Lex. I talked with the man in a back alley before he was miraculously charged with Lana´s murder and his fingerprints were planted on the gun that killed Lana. A weapon which belonged to you and which she was in the habit of carrying with her for protection of late. ¨

¨Lana didn´t like firearms, Chloe. How did you know she used to carry one all the time? ¨

¨I peeked into her purse once, ¨she shrugged.

¨You peeked? ¨he frowned.

¨She had laid it open on the counter. My reporter´s curiosity got the best of me, what can I say?¨

¨What was she so afraid of? ¨

¨My hunch´s it had something to do with 33.1. What´s Morpheus, Lex? ¨ she blurted out and saw him get up of the sofa in the direction of the wet bar. ¨You´ll have to make do with a bottle of Tŷ Nant, I´m afraid; or if you´d rather, I can squash you some oranges. ¨

¨Where´s the bourbon? ¨he asked through clenched teeth.

¨I´ve poured it down the drain. Don´t go ballistic, Luthor, but you´ll need a clear head to answer my questions. ¨

¨You´ve thrown a 1940s bourbon down the drain???!!!¨

¨And the scotch and the vodka... ¨

¨Who´s appointed you my warden, Chloe? ¨ he glared at her.

¨I don´t trust myself, Lex. I don´t know if I´ll be able to handle a scene like last night´s,¨ she answered.

¨What do you mean you don´t trust yourself? ¨

¨We were talking about ´Morpheus´. ¨

¨You were talking. I was just humouring you. ¨

¨You know damn well I won´t give up if you choose to keep your mouth shut. I just don´t want to go digging behind your back. ¨

¨You don´t know what you´re meddling in. ¨

¨Believe me, I´m not that naïve, Lex. Lana was murdered because of something she knew, and I have a hunch her lover was up to speed. ¨

¨What makes you say that? ¨asked the billionaire, boring his eyes into her.

¨He´s phoned me, ¨she murmured.

¨What? ¨ shouted Lex outraged.

¨That´s the reason I freaked out yesterday evening. His call prompted my seeking refuge here. ¨

¨What did he tell you? Did he threaten you? ¨he asked, coming closer to Chloe.

¨I still don´t know what he wants from me, Lex. But he definitely knows something about ´Morpheus´ and has been trying to get his own share. ¨

¨And you know this... how? ¨ he cocked an eyebrow.

¨The bug, ¨she responded.

¨I want to listen to that tape, ¨he said dryly.

¨You can´t! ¨exclaimed Chloe.

¨The hell I can´t! ¨Lex fumed. ¨Give it to me. ¨

¨I haven´t got it. ¨

¨You´re lying, Chloe. You´re so transparent. You have no guile in you. Are you afraid of my hearing something other than what was actually said in that conversation? ¨

_´Damn him! Why does he have to be so sharp? I don´t like this one bit. ´_

¨You´ll have to trust me, Lex. Just tell me what ´Morpheus´ is. ¨

¨One of these days your curiosity´ll get you killed, Chloe.¨

¨Somebody´s really afraid of this project becoming public... Who are you working with, Lex?¨

¨Who did my dad talk with? ¨he asked, sitting back on the sofa.

¨You haven´t answered my question, ¨she looked at him straight in the eye.

¨Was he an associate of his? ¨ he snapped.

¨The government? Are you working with the government, Lex? ¨she insisted.

¨Who was Lana´s lover, Chloe? ¨ he glared.

¨Is ´Morpheus´ so hush-hush that only a few people are privy to it? Has it got the presidential sanction? ¨

¨Chloe, damn it! ¨he exploded, pulling her up from the armchair. ¨You´ve recognised his voice on the phone. Why are you protecting him? ¨he spat, shaking her by the arms.

¨It´s not him I´m protecting, Lex, ¨she mumbled with a catch in her voice, looking into Lex´s stormy blue-grey eyes.

¨I can handle it, Chloe. ¨

¨You don´t need this now, Lex. Not now, ¨she answered emotionally, her eyes brimmed with tears.

¨You said he wanted a share in all this... ¨he said speculatively.

¨Your words have betrayed you, Lex. ´Morpheus´ isn´t a figment of my imagination nor was it Bronson´s. What was his connection with that project?¨

¨My father knows him, doesn´t he? You said he was trying to protect me, but what if he was trying to protect his own investment? ¨

¨What do you mean? ¨she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. _´ You´re too close, Lex. ´_

¨My dad has been interested in 33.1 for months. He needed a mole... He sent the guy, didn´t he? ¨

¨Who? ¨

¨Don´t play with me, Chloe. My father sent him to seduce Lana and get information out of her, ¨he stated, watching Chloe closely and noticing her nervousness at this line of questioning. ¨Didn´t he? ¨

¨As far as I know, Lex, Lionel´s intention was for him to befriend her not to seduce her. That´s what transpired in their conversation. ¨

¨Befriend her? ¨

¨Apparently your dad had made him an offer, but the young man saw the potential of this project and got greedy. ¨

¨The young man! Is it so difficult to give him a name? ¨

¨Isn´t it enough to know she betrayed you, Lex? Why keep rubbing salt into an open wound, for God´s sake?! ¨ she shouted.

¨Because I have to know why, ¨he choked.

¨I know the truth hurts, Lex. Unrequited love´s a bitch; I know it from experience. In every relationship- when there´s actually one- there´s always one who loves the most. ¨

¨That doesn´t answer my question, Chloe. ¨

¨You were blind, Lex. Lana tended to have that effect on every member of Smallville´s male population, ¨said Chloe bitterly. ¨Believe me, I know the signs. I´ve been around Clark Kent long enough to know what I´m talking about. My telling you her lover´s name won´t change a thing, Lex. It won´t give you the answers you´re looking for because you´re trying to find out what´s wrong with you, when the truth is we can´t choose who we love. Nothing´s the matter with you, Lex. You just happened to fall for the wrong girl, ¨she smiled faintly. ¨Now... are you going to answer my question? ¨

¨I won´t jeopardise your safety, Chloe. ¨

¨I trust you´ll protect me if things get rough. ¨

¨Like I protected Lana? ¨

¨Like you protect me once. I trusted you with my life and my father´s, Lex. ¨

¨This is bigger than my dad, Chloe. ¨

¨Is this CIA material? ¨

¨Something like that, ¨he admitted grudgingly.

¨Good. I like a good spy story. ¨

¨You don´t know what you´re saying, Chloe. ¨

¨Indulge me, ¨she smiled wryly.

¨You´re impossible, Chloe Sullivan, ¨he smiled.

¨You´ve got a beautiful smile, Lex. You should flash it more often, ¨she said, leaving the armchair for the kitchen before he could notice she was blushing. ´Of all the things you could tell him, Sullivan, you had to go and blurt out what you were thinking. You´re no longer in high school and Lex ´s no innocuous Clark Kent, Christ! ¨

¨Chloe? ¨asked Lex from the living-room.

¨Yeah? ¨she answered, filling the coffee percolator.

¨Was Lucas the other man? ¨he asked with an even voice and heard the sound of breaking china in the kitchen.


	7. Driven Away

CHAPTER 7: Driven Away

Chloe had known it was just a question of time before Lex found out the identity of Lana´s lover. However, what really frightened her was the apparent coolness with which Lex had taken the news. There was no outburst, no lashing out; he was being his usual aloof self. His defence mechanism was up, and that meant he was unpredictable, more difficult to read and harder to reach. Still, what scared her most was the certainty that if he were to discover what Lionel and her had been hiding from him, he would crack and be closer to the alluring path of self-destruction. The truth would hurt him more than Lana´s abandonment for it would hit home- it was too closely connected to the secret he had kept from Lana not to do so.

Chloe would be there to try to catch him when the time came, but knowing Lex he would do his best to drive her away. He didn´t want to appear weak in front of other people; it was an attitude ingrained in him, and one that she would have to teach him to unlearn. She hoped for both their sakes she could reach that part of him which Lillian had been able to touch. Even if there wasn´t a chance for them to be together, at least she would get the comfort of knowing she had helped him be whole again.

The suspicion which had been nagging at Lex for a while had been proven right. He couldn´t help but remember his dad´s words: ´You remember the fable of the frog and the scorpion, Lex? ´Like the scorpion Lucas had repaid his kindness by stinging him. Lex had sought to protect him from their dad, but it seemed the sociopath streak in Lucas´ blood had prevailed. Lex wasn´t surprised at his dad´s conniving ways, but what hurt him the most was to have been so blindly in love with Lana as to miss the signs that must have been there. He had been afraid of being dumped. Always wondering if the day would arrive when she woke up and realised he was far from perfect. He had fallen under her spell just like Clark before him, and she had managed to pull the wool over his eyes. He promised himself he would never be deluded again- least of all by a cunning woman and a deceitful smile. He had been burnt too many times by the opposite sex to believe so readily in the possibility of ever finding true love in his life.

However, there was one thing – or rather, someone who prevented him from losing all faith in the female population: Chloe Sullivan. She had stood up for him, almost scratch Lana´s eyes out. God! She had even shed tears for him and was now fighting for him, making certain he didn´t fall over the edge. Every time she looked at her or found himself in the same room with her, he felt the urge to hug her tightly for standing by him when almost everybody had deserted him, or to choke her for being so meddlesome, reckless and relentless.

She trusted him even now when he was broken. She was willing to trust him with her life just as she had done several years before. He had tried to dodge her questions, to convince her there was no 33.1, but she kept prodding and eventually got her way. Although he would have preferred she ignored the details concerning ´Morpheus´, he was well-aware that she would find out the truth by some other means, means which would put her in a greater risk. Better tell her the truth himself and have her close to him to be able to protect her- if he was still capable of any such thing- than having her snooping around.

Lex felt treasured for the first time since his mum passed away. Chloe had gone out of her way to shelter him from the truth. However, there was a sixth sense which told him she was still hiding something from him; he had read it in those beautiful green orbs of hers when she came back from the kitchen after his brother´s name had left his mouth. A lot had transpired the moment their eyes had locked. He hoped for the reporter´s sake that Lana had been wrong about Chloe´s feelings for him since the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt the only human being who had selflessly stood by him.

Lex was worried sick of what might occur if she happened to be around him when he snapped, for he knew that moment would arrive sooner or later. He had already manhandled her twice: once, to get the truth out of her concerning Clark´s secret, and a second time just two nights before, when she had driven him crazy and he had plundered her mouth in punishment. Lex promised himself never to let things go out of control like that for her well-being and for his own mental health. In fact, there had been a moment in which he had lost himself in the sweet taste of Chloe and felt a sudden intoxication of the senses, which he wasn´t sure had been altogether due to the alcohol coursing his veins at the time. He would have to find a way to keep her close for her protection, but not so close as to cause her any emotional harm.

Chloe got up soon after sunrise. Anyone who knew her well enough would have realised that something really big was on her mind, for she was a late riser- particularly on Sundays. The previous night´s conversation had taken its toll on her nerves, and she had been unable to sleep at all. She had spent the wee hours of the morning lying on her bed, straining her ears to see if she could pick up any sound coming from Lex´s room. He had issued a cursory goodnight and locked himself up in his bedroom, and Chloe was scared witless of what he might do. She wondered whether he kept any weapons at the penthouse- it wouldn´t be far-fetched, he had quite a collection back in Smallville. And, in the event that he had one, would he seek Lucas out to confront him or would he try to hurt himself?

¨You´re up, ¨she said surprised when she entered the kitchen and found Lex sitting at the table with a coffee mug.

Chloe made an effort to avoid meeting his eyes and rushed to the fridge to hide behind its door. ´Damn his stealth! ´She hadn´t heard him leave his room and she had ventured to the service aisle wearing only a dress shirt he had lent her as sleepwear. She could feel the colour rising to her cheeks and wondered how she could make an escape or make light of the awkward situation.

¨You´ll freeze your butt unless you take out that milk carton soon, Chloe, ¨he said with a smirk. ¨You look flushed. Is it something the matter? ¨

¨You should check the thermostat, Lex. The central heating is too high for this time of the year, ¨she quipped.

¨I like it that way. I usually sleep in the nude, ¨he said, hiding a smile behind the coffee mug.

¨Way too much information, Luthor, ¨she responded, inspecting the fridge.

¨Come on, Chloe. Get away from that fridge. You haven´t got anything I haven´t seen before. Besides, that shirt of mine covers more than some of the flimsy nightdresses women seem to be so fond of. Although I bet you wear cotton. ¨

¨What do you know, Luthor? ¨

¨Nice legs, Sullivan, ¨he answered, cocking an eyebrow.

¨Shut up, Lex! ¨she exclaimed, fetching the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. ¨I´ve been thinking... ¨

¨ Mm. Why is it that I believe I won´t like this? ¨

¨Listen me out first before turning my idea down. ¨

¨If it´s got anything to do with ´Morpheus´, let me tell you my answer´s a definite ´no´, ¨ he said gravely.

¨Lex... ¨

¨No. I´ve already made some phone calls. You´re moving out this afternoon, ¨he stated, rinsing the mug and the spoon he had used.

¨What? ¨she asked with a strangled voice.

¨It´s not safe for you here, Chloe. ¨

¨I´m not leaving. ¨

¨You are. ¨

¨I won´t leave you now when you... ¨

¨I don´t need a babysitter, Chloe. I can take care of myself. The last time I checked I was out of the kindergarten. ¨

¨Don´t be sarcastic with me, Lex. ¨

¨Chloe, I appreciate what you´ve done for me. Nobody has ever done so much to protect me. However, now´s the time for me to do what I know best. ¨

¨Hide behind that mask of irony and cool detachment, Lex? ¨

¨I can only guarantee your safety if you aren´t around. ¨

¨You need me, Lex... ¨

¨I don´t need anyone, Chloe. I can protect myself. ¨

¨Like you did four years ago? ¨

¨That was below the belt, Sullivan. ¨

¨You stand a better chance with me around, Lex. You´re on the edge. It´ll only take a small push for you to have another breakdown. ¨

¨Whatever you´re hiding can´t ... ¨

¨I´m not hiding anything from you, Lex. ¨

¨Don´t do that, Chloe. I´ve always admired your straightforwardness. This has got something to do with the cover-up, right? ¨

¨Why can´t you let things be? ¨

¨I know it has. So... if you don´t want me to keep pestering you with questions, you´ll do as I say. You´re leaving this afternoon. ¨

¨Mr Luthor, we´ve got a problem, ¨said Chloe on the phone.

¨I thought you had everything under control, Miss Sullivan. ¨

¨He knows. ¨

¨He knows what exactly, Miss Sullivan? ¨

¨About Lucas. ¨

¨Lucas? ¨

¨Come on, Mr Luthor. Don´t act so surprised. Tell me ... what child of yours were you protecting? ¨

¨Miss Sullivan, I love Lex. I would never do anything to hurt him. ¨

¨So you sent the prodigal son to do your dirty work. ¨

¨It wasn´t like that. ¨

¨Do you pray, Mr Luthor? Pray that Lex doesn´t find out Lucas got from Lana what he´s been so cruelly denied. ¨

¨There are some things, Miss Sullivan, which are out of our control. ¨

¨Haven´t you ever wished you hadn´t dragged him with you to Smallville that fateful day? ¨

¨Many things would be different, I agree. But he´ll have to learn to live with that just as he learnt to be strong after he lost all his hair. ¨

¨Maybe if he had had a caring parent, he wouldn´t think of it as an impediment to be loved. ¨

¨His being bald has been an asset to charm the members of the opposite sex. ¨

¨You know damn well I´m not talking about his being hairless, Mr Luthor. ¨

¨Lex is a Luthor, Miss Sullivan. He´ll overcome this. He has to. ¨

¨Do you actually believe what you´re saying? Do you know what this is going to do to him? God! What do you think it´d feel like to know that your bastard brother has impregnated the woman you love while you have been denied the possibility of ever holding your own child and lavishing him with the love you´ve never got from your own dad? ¨

¨Have you told him about Lucas? ¨

¨No, Mr Luthor, give me some credit. Your first-born is smart. He figured it out on his own. ¨

¨How did you know about Lucas? ¨

¨I saw him twice, remember? ¨

¨And you´re a reporter. Let´s not forget that. What else do you know? ¨

¨Nothing else. ¨

¨I hope you´ll listen to me, Miss Sullivan. I wouldn´t like Lex to lose you as well. ¨

¨You should worry more about Lex than me at the moment, Mr Luthor. He´s forcing me to leave today. ¨

¨I thought you were resourceful, Miss Sullivan. ¨

¨Are you suggesting what I think you´re suggesting? I think you´ve got me confused with the Victorias and Desirées of this world. ¨

¨I assure you you´ve got what it takes to keep Lex busy and interested for the rest of his life. ¨

¨I´m flattered, Mr Luthor. However, I´m not planning on using my feminine wiles on your son. Least of all when he´s in mourning. ¨

¨My son needs you, Miss Sullivan ¨

¨He won´t let me near him, Mr Luthor, and we both know who´s to blame. Tell Lucas to stop calling me. I don´t know what he wants, but if his idea is to get to Lex through me, he´s sorely mistaken. ¨


	8. Shady Business

CHAPTER 8: Shady Business

A back alley in Metropolis

It was pitch black when the dark limousine bearing a vanity plate with Lex´s initials parked in a deserted back alley of an unpopulated area of the city. A couple of minutes later, a blue sedan with stained-glass windows pulled up in front of the limo, and a robust grey-haired man got out and walked to the vehicle where the Luthor heir sat waiting.

Lex pulled up the soundproof glass inside the car and the middle-aged man stepped in, shutting the door firmly behind him.

¨I thought we´d agree we´d keep our face-to-face meetings to a minimum, senator, ¨said Lex grimly.

¨I wouldn´t have asked you to meet if I hadn´t deemed it urgent, Mr Luthor, ¨answered the senator matter-of-factly. ¨There´s been a leakage. ¨

¨I´m well-aware of that, senator. ¨

¨You should keep a close eye on your own household. I thought a savvy man like you, Mr Luthor, would be more careful with his pillow talk. ¨

¨I would watch my mouth if I were you, senator, ¨ said Lex tersely.

¨I´ve got to give it to you, though. You certainly know how to take care of business. Setting up Bronson for Miss Lang´s murder was a stroke of genius, ¨chuckled the older man.

¨I´m afraid I can´t accept the laurels for my bride-to-be´s demise. As a matter of fact, I thought you night know something about it. ¨

¨Me? ¨asked a puzzled congressman.

¨I hope for your own sake the puzzled look on your face´s authentic. If that weren´t the case, you´d feel in the flesh what happens when you dare betray a Luthor, senator. ¨

¨It takes guts to threaten a senator of the United States Congress, ¨responded the grey-haired man.

¨You´re hardly a virtuous man, senator. Doing business behind Uncle Sam´s back and lying to your constituents... ¨stated Lex, cocking an eyebrow. ¨I wonder what your own party would think if word got to the Senate´s Investigative Commission that one of its renowned members isn´t only involved in a secret defence project but is also an accessory to the murder of Alexander Luthor´s future wife. ¨

¨You wouldn´t dare, ¨ hissed the senator. ¨If you bring me down, you´ll fall with me. ¨

¨Don´t underestimate me, senator. I was more than aware of the risks I was running when I entered this partnership. I lost the woman with whom I was planning to spend the rest of my life, as a result. Now... the question is... are you also ready to pay the price? ¨

Chloe got to the penthouse around six o´clock to find Lex´s chauffeur already waiting for her in the lobby.

¨Miss Sullivan, Mr Luthor´s given me orders to drive you and your luggage to your new residence, ¨said the faithful employee.

¨You can tell Mr Luthor I´m not moving out, ¨snapped Chloe.

¨He warned me you´d put up a fight, ¨he said gravely. ¨But I´m afraid his decision isn´t open to discussion. ¨

¨Listen to me, and listen to me very carefully, Jeff. You´ll have to drag me out of here by the hair because I´m not leaving. And something tells me that if you were to lay a finger on me, you´d have to face a very pissed-off Lex, and I´m not sure you´ll survive to tell the tale. ¨

¨Miss Sullivan... ¨ he added threateningly.

¨Wipe that fake menacing look off your face, Jeff. It doesn´t become you. I know you won´t touch a hair on my head, but if the worst came to the worst, I´d make sure your master thought otherwise. ¨

¨You know something, Miss Sullivan? You´re the first woman I´ve met- and there have been quite a few- who´s cut out to be a Luthor. ¨

¨I´m not sure whether to take that as an insult or as a compliment. ¨

¨I´ve been in Mr Alexander´s employment for several years now. You can draw your own conclusions, Miss Sullivan. Good luck this evening. You´ll certainly need it, ¨he sighed, putting on his cap. ¨And Miss Sullivan, I´d appreciate it if you could put in a word for me. I wouldn´t like to lose my position, you know. ¨

¨Sure, Jeff. You can count on it, ¨she beamed.

As soon as Chloe unlocked the front door, her mobile started to vibrate inside her handbag. She unzipped the purse and fished for the cell, a grim foreboding weighing heavily on her chest. She looked at the caller ID and recognised the number she had read on the display so frequently of late.

¨What do you want? ¨she snapped. ¨Hasn´t your father talked to you? ¨

¨I´ve lived most of my life with foster families, Miss Sullivan. My father doesn´t have a say in what I do or think. ¨

¨You can´t be so naïve to believe he hasn´t kept tabs on you since before you were born. ¨

¨I´m not, but I won´t let him ruin my life. I´m not my beloved brother Lex, ¨ he said venomously

¨As if I didn´t know... ¨she mumbled.

¨I know how things stand between you, Miss Sullivan. ¨

¨I think I don´t understand what you´re saying. ¨

¨I maybe the poor bastard child, but I´m a Luthor, and nothing escapes my radar. Did you know that Lana was aware of your secret passion for my brooding elder brother? ¨he chuckled. ¨The way you pine for him makes my father´s first-born come out like a romantic hero or something. I can assure you: he´s rich, smart, proud and good-looking, but he´s no Mr Darcy, ¨he added ironically.

¨You´re pathetic, you know? You sound every bit the resentful bastard you are, ¨she hissed. ¨And I won´t stand one more minute of this. ¨

¨You wouldn´t think so highly of my virtuous brother if you knew what he´s done with your mother. ¨

¨You won´t manipulate me, Lucas. ¨

¨Ask him. And, by the way, I want those codes by the end of the week. ¨

¨What codes? ¨

¨The Morpheus codes. Lex´s got them and you´re the only one who´s close to him. Remember to say ´Hi! ´to your dad on my behalf. I really admire what he´s done with that garden of his, ¨he finished before hanging up on her.

Chloe stood transfixed in the middle of Lex´s living-room. The mobile she had held in a tight grip now lay on the Aubousson carpet where it had fallen from her hand. Her body trembled uncontrollably, and the tears which had gathered in her eyes were falling unchecked. She hated Lucas. She hated him for what he had brought on Lex and also for making her doubt about the man she was so desperately in love with. Although a part of her wanted to close her eyes to the possibility of finding out Lex had been keeping a big secret from her- a secret concerning someone very close and dear to her- her experience with the Luthors told her it wouldn´t be far-fetched.

¨I don´t know what you´ve told Jeff, ¨ boomed Lex´s voice from the doorway, ¨but you´re going to listen to me, Chloe. I thought I´d made myself clear this morning when I said I wanted you out of the penthouse this evening. ¨

¨Don´t worry, Lex. You might get what you want after all, ¨answered a queasy Chloe, wiping her tears away with the heels of her hands, before turning around to face him.

¨Chloe, what´s wrong? ¨ asked a worried Lex.

¨Where´s my mum? ¨she blurted, stopping Lex dead in his tracks.

¨Your mum? ¨he frowned.

¨Lex, don´t do this to me now. I´m sick and tired of your family´s lies. You don´t know how hard this is for me. You´ve no idea, ¨she sobbed. ¨Don´t lie to me, please, ¨she begged him.

¨Your mum´s OK, Chloe. She´s got the best medical care available. ¨

¨Where is she? ¨ she insisted.

¨Somewhere safe, ¨ he answered, walking to the wet bar. ¨Isn´t there anything but mineral water and orange juice in this house? ¨he exploded.

¨Are you so afraid of telling me the truth that you´re dying to hide behind a bottle of bourbon? ¨she choked, grabbing him by the sleeve of his light-blue shirt. ¨I´ve never taken you for a coward, Lex. Look at me in the eye and tell me what you´ve done with her. ¨

¨He´s called you again, hasn´t he? ¨he responded, boring his cold blue-grey eyes into her. ¨Don´t tell me he´s ensnared you too, Chloe. I thought you were more intelligent than that. Maybe I´ve been wrong about you after all. What has he promised you? It must be something big if it´s brought about this sudden change of heart. I seem to recall you were willing to scratch out my fiancée´s eyes to defend my honour not so long ago, and now you´re more than ready to believe I´m a monster. What has he offered you? To be the mother of the next Luthor heir since I´m incapable of giving my father one? ¨he said in a voice charged with pain and hatred.

Chloe had listened to Lex´s words in silence and felt as one by one they pierced her heart like daggers. He looked into her hazel- green eyes and saw the pain he was causing her, but he couldn´t help it. Driving her away was the only way of protecting her now he was certain the words Lana had spat at her in the study were nothing but the truth.

¨You´re blind, Lex, ¨she murmured, swallowing the lump in her throat. ¨How can you be so blind? ¨she asked in tears, picking up her trench coat and purse and marching to the guest room she was staying in. ¨Don´t worry. I´ll be leaving within the hour. ¨

¨Don´t, ¨ responded Lex gravely, seeing her stop in the corridor. ¨I´ll tell you everything, ¨he promised, wondering whether he was doing the right thing. He trusted her, but he knew he´d put her in a greater danger. He just hoped he´d be able to protect her. Maybe he was being egotistic, but he needed her by his side. He needed to feel loved even if he doubted he´d ever be worthy of such a feeling.


	9. Compass

CHAPTER 9: Compass

33.1 Facility- Reeves Dam

¨I´m not sure if I should allow this, Mr Luthor, ¨said the orderly.

¨You´ll do as I say if you want to secure your family´s well-being. You may not know me, but I´m a Luthor, and we never issue hollow threats, Mr Geoffries, ¨stated Lucas, and saw the orderly flinch. ¨Open the damn door. ¨

The youngest of the Luthor brothers stepped into the room and couldn´t help but smile at the scene before him.

¨Leave us alone, ¨he ordered the other man. ¨Lex certainly knows how to treat his guests, ¨he smirked, looking at the brunette woman in her late forties.

¨Who are you? ¨ was the woman´s answer.

¨A friend, ¨he smiled.

¨You´re one of them, aren´t you?¨she added, looking at him speculatively.

¨One of them? ¨he frowned.

¨The Luthors. I can smell them from afar. The same cocky attitude and superior airs. Although Alexander´s got a hell of a lot more class than you do. Which one are you? Lionel´s bastard son? ¨

¨My, my, Mrs Sullivan. Now I know who Chloe takes after. You certainly have a sharp tongue, ¨he laughed.

¨What do you want? ¨ she blurted with burning eyes.

¨I´m here to help you. ¨

¨Help me? What´s in there for you, Mr Luthor?¨

¨Did you know that your daughter´s living with the devil? ¨

LEX´S PENTHOUSE- METROPOLIS

¨Why, Lex? Why make her part of the project? ¨she shook her head.

¨It wasn´t what I had in mind, believe me. When the doctors started working on her case we were just concerned about finding a cure to what was causing her catatonic spells, ¨he explained, sitting down on the sofa.

¨You didn´t know about her power? ¨she asked, sitting across from him.

¨It wasn´t in her medical records, Chloe. Her case certainly intrigued me, and seeing you´d done so much for me coming forward to testify against dad in court, I thought I could repay you somehow by helping your mum get better, ¨ he answered, locking eyes with her.

¨Why didn´t you tell me? ¨she asked reproachfully.

¨I didn´t want you to put your expectations too high. ¨

¨I assume her treatment´s worked if you´ve made her part of the program. ¨

¨You´ve got to understand, Chloe, that everything I´ve done is to help her channel her power and put it to good use. ¨

¨And what´s that good use according to you, Lex? ¨

¨She can control the most dangerous of criminals with her mind, Chloe. Don´t you think that´s a power worth killing for? ¨

¨But why Morpheus? ¨

¨We needed to make sure the project didn´t get out of our hands. The subjects of this project are able to enter a person´s psyche while he´s sleeping and interact with him in his dreams. It´s an amazing gift. These people make the ultimate spies, but they need a tight leash or they might become dangerous. ¨

¨How? ¨she frowned.

¨They can kill people in their dreams, ¨he stated matter-of-factly.

¨What? ¨asked an outraged Chloe.

¨The government had a project called ¨Dreamscape¨ in the 70s which was discontinued at the end of the Cold War. We resurrected it, renamed it and found the way to keep the destructive variable out of the equation. The serum my research team managed to produce from your mother´s blood is 100 effective when inoculated. ¨

¨What would happen if they weren´t injected the serum in time, Lex? Would they become killing machines? Have you thought of the ethical ramifications of this program? ¨

¨I´ve thought about it, but I believe the end justifies the means. Think of all the wars that could be stopped, all the lives that could be spared, Chloe, ¨he answered passionately.

¨I´m a member of Greenpeace, Lex, and I´ve taken part in quite a number of rallies- even in one that marched to the UN, but I´m not that naïve and I can´t believe you are either. I love you, Lex- you don´t know how much- but you need a compass, and I don´t mean a compass like the one Jonathan Kent gave you for your wedding to that bitch of Helen Bryce, ¨she stated, looking at him with a sad smile before getting up and walking to her bedroom.

¨Chloe, ¨called Lex, leaving the sofa. ¨I... ¨

¨You don´t need to answer, Lex, ¨she told him, trying to hide her pain behind a Sullivan smile. ¨I know you don´t feel the same way about me. I´m used to it. Clark Kent, remember? Years of experience, ¨she finished with a fake smile.

¨Chloe... ¨he started, starting to walk towards her.

¨Stay there, Lex, please, ¨she stopped him, putting up her hands. ¨I don´t want to make a fool of myself and, God knows, I don´t want your pity, ¨she ended, turning round and rushing into her room before breaking into bitter tears.


	10. Up Close and Personal

CHAPTER 10: Up Close and Personal

A FORTNIGHT LATER

Inside 33.1- 11:30 a.m.

¨Give her half a dose, ¨ordered Lucas.

¨If Mr Luthor finds out we´ve cut down the dose, he´ll want my head on a platter, ¨said the orderly.

¨Think of your wife and son, Mr Geoffries. I need her drowsy if she´s too cooperate, ¨answered the younger Luthor, looking at Moira Sullivan through the one-way mirror. ¨Give her this, ¨he added, handing him a plastic bag. ¨I´ll phone you with instructions this evening. ¨

Ouside 33.1- 12 p.m.

Lucas got into his red sports car and, flashing a winning smile, speed dialled the number he had been in touch with for over six months now.

¨Any news? ¨asked an authoritative masculine voice.

¨Everything´s taken care of, ¨answered Lucas with a satisfied grin.

¨I hope there won´t be any surprises. ¨

¨Haven´t delivered so far? ¨he asked cockily.

¨You´ve proven to what extremes you´re capable of going when you´re driven. As long as you keep working for our common interest, everything´ll be fine. ¨

¨Tune in the six o´clock news tomorrow. ¨

¨We need those codes. We´re running out of time. ¨

¨As I said before, I´ve already taken care of everything. ¨

¨A pleasure to do business with you, Mr Luthor, ¨finished the older man.

LEX´S PENTHOUSE - 6 P.M.

Lex parked his silver Porsche in the underground garage and took the private elevator to the fortieth floor. It had been a trying day, filled with briefings, board meetings and a trip to Smallville to check on the project and Moira´s condition. Chloe would be visiting her again the following morning and he wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly.

That night a fortnight ago he´d gone to bed mulling over Chloe´s words. Maybe she was right. If Morpheus were to fall in the wrong hands, the potential harm would be immensurable. He had done business with the senator because he truly believed both the country and Lexcorp had a lot to gain from the deal, but a recent phone call from his associate had put him on the alert. Someone from the inner circles of power in DC had got word of the project and had plans of his own for the programme. Lex had had no way out but to start dismantling 33.1 in Smallville and relocating the subjects in overseas facilities.

¨Chloe, are you home? ¨he asked when he entered the half-lit living-room. ¨Chloe? ¨ he repeated, leaving his briefcase on the baby piano and walking towards the dining area.

¨Ah, there you are, Lex, ¨she said beaming, ¨Five more minutes and my casserole would have ended in the trash bin, ¨she added, holding a wooden spoon in one hand.

¨I´m sorry, Chloe. If I had known you were cooking tonight, I´d have cut my last meeting short, ¨he responded with a lopsided grin. ¨What´s the occasion? ¨he added, letting his eyes roam the luscious curves draped in a tight-fitting green dress which did marvels for her petite body.

¨Why are you looking at me like that? It´s the dress, right? You don´t approve of it, ¨ she mumbled.

¨Don´t get me wrong, Chloe, it´s not that I don´t approve, ¨he started, loosening his tie and undoing the first buttons of his shirt. ¨It´s just that... ¨

¨I can´t look well in a dress such as this because I´m not a brunette, is that it? ¨she asked bitterly.

¨What? No! ¨he exclaimed.

¨Come on, Lex! Victoria, Desirée, Helen and ... Lana. Don´t you see a pattern here? ¨

¨This has nothing to do with your colour hair, Chloe, ¨he explained. ¨I just thought that after the other night´s conversation... ¨

¨I would keep my word and stop making a fool of myself, ¨she butted in.

¨Are you going to let me finish a sentence, Chloe? ¨

¨What for? I know what you´re going to say, ¨she blurted, walking back into the kitchen and turning off the oven.

¨You were wrong, you know? ¨he said, coming through the kitchen door.

¨About what? ¨she mumbled turning around to see him standing at arm´s length.

¨About my feelings, ¨he answered, lowering his voice.

¨I don´t seem to recall you talking about feelings that night. ¨

¨That´s because you ran away to your room before hearing me out, ¨he responded, coming closer to her.

¨The food´ll get ruined, ¨she said nervously, brandishing the wooden spoon and reclining against the work top as Lex closed the distance between them. ¨Lex..., ¨she whispered, ¨what are you doing? ¨

¨What does it look like? ¨he responded, trapping her as he placed his hands on both sides of the counter.

¨If I were your employee, I´d denounce you for sexual harassment, ¨she quipped.

¨You should wear green more often, Chloe, it becomes you, ¨he murmured a breath away from her lips.

¨Why are you doing this, Lex? Why are you toying with me? ¨she asked with glassy eyes.

¨I´m not toying. ¨

¨Why this sudden change of heart, then? ¨

¨It´s not sudden and it isn´t a change of heart. You were right when you said I was blind. I know I don´t deserve to be loved, least of all by you, Chloe; but I need so much to believe that there´s still something in me that is worthy of someone like you, ¨he croaked.

¨You can be such a mummy´s boy sometimes, Lex, ¨she sighed, snaking her arms around his neck as he brought her closer and pressed a tentative kiss on her mouth.

Their first real kiss was just as she had dreamt and more. This time there was no intent on his part to hurt them both but to let himself believe, if only for a short while, that there was someone who could actually love him and accept all the sides of him.

¨Let me, ¨he chuckled, brushing her hand away from the buttons of her dress.

¨You have more experience undoing these infernal buttons than I do, ¨she responded exasperated.

¨Chloe, ¨he said warmly, tilting up her chin. ¨You´re nervous, I can tell. You know we don´t have to do this right now. ¨

¨Stop babbling, Lex, and finish undoing these damn buttons before I ruin my dress. ¨

¨My, Sullivan, you´re a real spitfire in the bedroom. ¨

¨Stop laughing at me, Lex, and hurry up, will you? ¨ she glared.

¨Why the rush? ¨he asked seductively, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and searing her mouth with a kiss that left them both panting.

¨I´ve waited too long for this, Lex, ¨she sighed, blushing, when she felt the evidence of his desire.

¨The more reason to take it slowly, ¨he smiled.

¨I haven´t told you but I´ve never... ¨ she stammered.

¨There´s nothing to worry about, Chloe. We´ll take things as far as you please and, if at any given time you don´t feel comfortable or have second thoughts, don´t hesitate to stop me, ¨he soothed her, locking his eyes with hers.

¨Lex... ¨

¨Mm? ¨he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

¨You should wear blue more often. It does wonders to your eyes. ¨

¨It does? ¨he smirked. ¨I´ll have to order a few dozens from the tailor´s then. ¨

¨The tailor´s? ¨

¨Don´t tell me you thought I bought my shirts off the shelf. ¨

¨Of course not, but it sounds old-fashioned. ¨

¨I´m not a K-Mart kind of guy, Chloe. ¨

¨That´s part of your charm, Luthor, and I´m not complaining. On the contrary, I´ve had enough flannel shirts to last me a lifetime. ¨

¨Do we have to talk about Clark now? ¨he asked nibbling her earlobe.

¨Not if you do that again, ¨she sighed contentedly.

¨I´m at your service, Miss Sullivan, ¨he kissed his way up the column of her neck and tugged at the other earlobe gently.

¨Lex? ¨

¨Yes? ¨

¨When was...? You know... ¨she shrugged.

¨When was ´what´? ¨he asked, looking into her beautiful green orbs.

¨Oh, forget it! ¨she changed her mind, averting her eyes.

¨Chloe, ¨he said, cupping her chin with one hand and turning her face towards him, ¨when was what´? ¨

¨Your first time. ¨

¨My first time? Do you really want to talk about that now? ¨he asked with a puzzled look.

¨I´m just making small talk. ¨

¨Right. Small talk, ¨he sighed.

¨Don´t blame me now. It was you who wanted to take things slowly. ¨

¨And I do. It´s just that I don´t feel like talking about my first time. It doesn´t feel right. ¨

¨OK, I understand. ¨

¨Thanks, ¨he smiled, brushing her lips with his, before claiming entrance to her mouth.

¨Lex, ¨she moaned.

¨Mm? ¨ he murmured, scattering kisses on her face.

¨Who was she? ¨

¨Who was ´who´? ¨

¨The first one. ¨

¨Haven´t we agreed we wouldn´t talk about it? ¨he snorted.

¨I´m just curious. ¨

¨Curiosity killed the cat, Miss Sullivan. ¨

¨Lex, you tell me who she was and I´ll stop asking you questions. ¨

¨Is that a promise? ¨ he cocked an eyebrow.

¨Cross my heart. You´ve got my word of Girl Scout. ¨

¨You´ve never been a Girl Scout in your life, Chloe. ¨

¨How do you know? ¨

¨I can´t picture you putting up a tent and living in the open at the mercy of wild animals and mosquito bites. ¨

¨You´ve got me confused with you, Lex. Now... don´t try to sidetrack me. ¨

¨OK. Her name and that´s it, ¨he stated brushing a strand of blond hair off her brow.

¨Yes, ¨she promised, resting her head on his chest.

¨Victoria. ¨

¨Victoria? As in Victoria Hardwicke, the snobbish slut? ¨ she screamed with a frown.

¨Beggars aren´t choosers, ¨he answered wryly.

¨You a beggar, Lex? Who are you kidding? I bet you had girls queuing up to spend the night with you. ¨

¨I´ve never spent the night with a woman. ¨

¨What´s that supposed to mean? ¨

¨Just what I´ve said. ¨

¨Was Victoria a transvestite? You won´t have me believe you´re gay, Lex. ¨

¨Victoria isn´t a transvestite and I´m certainly not gay. What I mean is I´ve never woken up in bed with a woman because I´ve always made sure it´s her bedroom and not mine. Just as I´ve never made love to one before. ¨

¨You´re confusing me, Lex. What about Lana? ¨

¨She wanted to wait until the wedding night and I respected her wishes. Ironic, isn´t it? Now I´m glad she insisted because I want my first time to be with someone I respect, someone who loves me for who I am and not for what I have. It isn´t a secret that I´ve lain with many women in my life, Chloe, but that was sex and this´ll be love. ¨

¨Oh. ¨

¨Yes, oh! ¨he smiled, picking her up and laying her gently on the bed.

¨Lex? ¨she asked, caressing his cheek.

¨What now? ¨he pressed a kiss on her palm.

¨I still meant what I said two weeks ago. You should have told me about my mum and you definitely need a compass in your life. ¨

¨I´ve already found a compass, ¨he said throatily, boring his eyes in hers.

¨Lex, aren´t you tired of taking things slowly? ¨she flashed him a Sullivan smile.


	11. The Big Sleep

CHAPTER 11: The Big Sleep

LEX´S PENTHOUSE BEDROOM

It was eight o´clock in the evening and the moonlight filtered through the curtains of the panoramic windows casting a set of shadows and lights on the naked bodies of the young couple loving on the expensive black silk sheets. As the suave billionaire felt the climax approaching he bored his eyes into the blond girl and saw all the pain, all the doubts and all his fears of being undeserving suddenly disappear in those green pools of love.

The snarky reporter held the gaze of the passion-glazed grey-blue eyes of Lex and experienced the pinnacle of tender lovemaking for the first time in her life. The usually unflappable Luthor swallowed her release in a searing kiss which she returned with fervour and then felt her warm hands slid around his neck.

¨Chloe, sweet...heart... you´re chok...ing me, Ch... Chloe, ¨gasped Lex, trying to unclasp her hands from around his throat.

Lex felt the last gasp of oxygen reach his lungs and experienced a sudden stricture of his throat. He met Chloe´s eyes and saw nothing, but an empty look where a minute ago there had burnt a light of love and completion. It was at that moment that the truth dawned on him. Moira Sullivan had found her daughter and used her as a weapon.

LUCAS´ APARTMENT- GRANDVILLE

¨I´ve got the codes, ¨said Lucas to his contact over the phone.

¨Send them to me now. Don´t forget to use the encryption software. ¨

¨Of course not. ¨

¨Congratulations, Mr Luthor. You´re a man of your word. ¨

LEX´S BEDROOM

¨Lex? ¨asked Chloe chokingly when she woke from her trance and found him lying limp on the bed. ¨Lex! ¨she sobbed, shaking him. ¨Oh, my God! ¨she whined, putting her ear to his chest and noticing his heart wasn´t beating.

The blonde reporter resorted to everything she´d learnt about CPR to no avail, the young billionaire didn´t regain consciousness. Distraught, she sat on the bed, and cradling his lifeless body, she rocked to and fro as a flood of tears trailed down her cheeks and dampened the translucent white skin of his face.

The minutes dragged on and Chloe´s teardrops never stopped flowing. She felt anguish like none she had experienced before but, at the same time, she sensed a strange lightness, as if somehow she were suddenly disembodied. Free of the chains that bound her to her corporal being, Chloe floated and hovered over the bed and saw with wide-eyed wonder how Lex´s body- hereby immobile- began to stir. As he came round and opened his eyes, Chloe experienced a sudden pull and her essence travelled back to her body.

It was all so weird. She could feel him. She could feel his warmth and his loving touch. She could hear his desperate cries, but her muscles refused to work. She wanted to assuage his pain, tell him that she was fine, but her body failed to respond. She was alive; her heart was beating, but her mind had fallen in a deep comatose state. The ache of losing Lex and the effort to bring him back had proven to be too much.

METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL- Three days later - 2 p.m.

Chloe lay on a hospital bed in a private room of Metropolis General. Lex had moved heaven and earth to put the best physicians and medical care at her disposal; and had made a generous donation to the hospital to secure the privacy of the entire seventh floor.

The young woman´s medical condition was an enigma to all specialists who had visited the patient and signed a document of confidentiality. What amazed each and everyone of the doctors who had studied her case was that not only were Chloe´s vital signs steady and normal but that her cardiopulmonary system- unlike most patients´ in a coma- did not require any mechanical assistance. They had carried out countless tests and come empty handed.

¨This case reminds me of a patient I treated in the Amazon several years ago. He was bitten by a tsetse and slept for days on end. Unfortunately, we couldn´t detect any traces of insect enzymes in Miss Sullivan´s bloodstream or notice any bites on her skin, ¨explained a doctor to Lex.

¨Is there still brain activity? ¨asked Lex hoarsely.

¨The EEG is normal; there´s no reason for her not to wake up. Hers is definitely the strangest case I´ve come across in my career as a physician and a researcher, Mr Luthor, ¨he responded, shooting glances at Lex´s purplish neck. ¨Have you had that checked, sir? ¨he added, pointing at the young billionaire´s bruises.

¨I´m OK, ¨he answered, clearing his throat.

¨You don´t sound OK to me. Let me have a look at it, ¨he stated, coming forward.

¨I´m paying you to treat Miss Sullivan to the best of your ability, doctor. I´m not the one who´s fighting death, ¨he glared.

¨Son... ¨interrupted Lionel Luthor, placing a hand on Lex´s right shoulder, ¨why don´t you listen to him? Have yourself examined. ¨

¨What brings you here, dad? ¨hissed Lex, shaking off his father´s hand. ¨Damage control? ¨he asked wryly.

¨Lex, son, you´ve been under a lot of stress lately. You aren´t yourself. ¨

¨You would just love that, wouldn´t you, dad? To have me signed as unfit? It´s the only thing you´d need to get your clutches on the project. ¨

¨I´m here because I love you, son. I´m worried about you and Miss Sullivan´s well-being. ¨

¨Really? Is that the reason you´ve been covering up for Lucas? ¨he asked bitterly.

¨Excuse us, doctor, ¨said Luthor Sr, taking Lex by the elbow to get some privacy.

¨Say whatever you want to say here, dad. I´ve got to get back to Chloe´s room, ¨answered Lex through clenched teeth.

¨How bad´s her condition? ¨queried Lionel gravely.

¨She wouldn´t be here if you hadn´t tempted your prodigal son to spy on me. What have you promised him? Luthorcorp if he gave you a grandson? Weren´t you who said he was a psychopath? ¨

¨Lex... I understand you´ve been hurt. And, believe me, it was never my intention to bring all this pain on you. For all that, I´m really sorry. ¨

¨It´s not my forgiveness you should be asking for, dad. I´m not the one lying helpless on a hospital bed, ¨snapped the young man, looking through the window into Chloe´s private room.

¨Son, ¨sighed Lionel, stretching out his hand.

¨Don´t touch me, ¨he croaked with glassy eyes, suddenly distracted by a movement in the corridor behind his father. ¨What´s she doing here? ¨he asked , boring his steely blue-grey eyes into the brunette middle-aged woman walking his way.

¨She´s her mother, Lex. She´s got the right to be here, ¨said Lionel calmly.

¨I don´t want her near Chloe, ¨he stated coldly, fingering the tender bruises on his neck.

¨Alexander, ¨murmured Moira Sullivan.

¨You shouldn´t be here, Mrs Sullivan ¨

¨She did that to you, didn´t she? ¨she frowned, looking at Lex´s lacerations.

¨She wasn´t herself, ¨ mumbled Lex, swallowing the lump in his throat and feeling his eyes grow misty as he stole a glance at Chloe.

¨I know. It was me, ¨ said Moira

¨You must really hate me to be willing to sacrifice your own daughter to murder me. ¨

¨Lex, ¨intervened Lionel, ¨you must hear her out before drawing any sudden conclusions. ¨

¨It was him, ¨she explained, rubbing her hands together.

¨Him? ¨frowned Lex.

¨Your brother. I would have never made a murderer of my daughter, no matter what I might feel for you or your family. ¨

¨Are you saying that Lucas manipulated you into ordering your daughter to strangle me to death? ¨

¨They did something to me. When the time came for me to get my second dose, Geoffries came into the room and left a plastic bag with a fountain pen on my desk. I asked him why he´d left that behind and told him I was supposed to get my shot before dark. He said there had been a change in the schedule and that I´d get it at midnight. An hour later, I started feeling queasy and banged on the door for help. The last thing I remember´s being forced to grab that fountain pen. They told me that one of the subjects was in danger and that I had to help him. It was his fountain pen, they said. It wasn´t until your father came this afternoon and told me about my Chloe that I realised I´d been used. ¨

¨Where is he, dad? ¨ barked Lex, grabbing Lionel by the lapels of his overcoat and smashing him against one of the corridor walls.

¨Lex, ¨responded Lionel chokingly, trying to extricate himself from his son´s relentless grip, ¨I don´t know his whereabouts, but I promise you... ¨

¨You´ve never been good at keeping your promises, dad. How would I know you aren´t playing me? ¨said Lex grimly. ¨How do I know you won´t stab me in the back? ¨

¨Let me prove to you I´m not lying, son. Release me and I swear I´ll do everything in my power to make your brother pay for what he´s done. ¨

¨If I haven´t heard from you by eight o´clock, dad... ¨he warned him

¨I´ll find him, Lex, ¨he promised. ¨Mrs Sullivan, ¨ he greeted Chloe´s mum goodbye.

Moira observed Lex´s profile as he turned to steal a glance at Chloe´s limp body on the orthopaedic bed, and for the first time since she met him, she was able to read what he was feeling without the mask he always hid behind.

¨It must have been hard for you growing up as Lionel´s son without your mum, ¨uttered Moira seeing him tense.

¨It´s never easy for a child to lose his mother so young, ¨he answered gravely, his eyes fastened on Chloe. ¨I´m sure it wasn´t easy for Chloe either. ¨

¨I had no choice. Leaving was the only way I knew of protecting her, ¨she explained, coming closer to stand next to him.

¨I promised myself I´d never put your daughter in harm´s way, that I´d protect her just as I had so many years ago. You´re right to loathe me, Miss Sullivan; everything I touch gets destroyed. ¨

¨How long has this been going on? ¨asked Moira in a low voice.

¨What? ¨

¨You and my daughter? ¨

¨What makes you think there´s something between us? ¨

¨Your standing here before me´s proof enough. You love my Chloe; it´s written all over your face, and you must mean a lot to her. ¨

¨You knew? ¨

¨I´ve always known. It happened once after the first meteor shower. Her favourite rabbit got run over and I couldn´t separate her from the bloody creature. She spent three hours rocking the dead animal and crying her eyes out. I was considering phoning the paediatrician to have her sedated when, suddenly, she collapsed in the backyard and the rabbit hopped away unscathed. She slept for eighteen hours in a row. I never told her about the pet´s miraculous recovery. I didn´t want her to think of herself as a freak. ¨

¨Do you remember anything about the moment she regained consciousness? Anything that might help her now? ¨

¨I wish I could say there was something. I really don´t know how this works. It was a rabbit, a small animal, Alexander. I don´t know what happens when her essence´s transferred to another human being. I wish I did, ¨she sobbed.

Lex entered Chloe´s room followed closely by Moira. He sat down on the bed and pressed a kiss on the blond woman´s brow.

¨Hi, baby!¨ he whispered, combing her hair with soft fingers. ¨I know you can hear me. Your mum´s here to see you, ¨he added, making a great effort to hold the tears in check. ¨I´ll be right outside with Dr Stephens. ¨

¨Mr Luthor, ¨ said the grey-haired doctor, ¨there´s been a recent development.

¨Has there been a change in her condition? ¨

¨Remember the experimental drug we´ve talked about? ¨

¨Yes. You said that once the blood and urine tests were done, you could start the treatment. ¨

¨I´m afraid I can´t recommend it for this particular patient. Not until we´re sure of the reading in her urine sample. ¨

¨What have you found? ¨

¨The levels of hormones in the sample we´ve taken this morning are unusually high. We´d have to wait four days to be certain. ¨

¨Could you elaborate, doctor? ¨

¨This treatment isn´t advised for pregnant women. ¨

¨Pregnant? ¨asked Lex with a strangled voice.

¨We aren´t a 100 certain, but it´s our educated guess. ¨

¨I´m afraid that´s impossible. ¨

¨Even if you´ve used the most reliable of contraceptives, accidents do happen. ¨

¨You said we´d have to wait four days to be certain. ¨

¨Yes. If the lady´s in the family way, it´s too recent. It´s too early for the results to be conclusive now. ¨

Pregnant. Could it be that after all the suffering and pain God had chosen to bless him with a miracle? That an amazing woman such as Chloe could love him was a miracle in itself. He couldn´t and daren´t ask for another. Still...

He stepped back into the room to find Moira sitting on the bed, cradling Chloe in her arms, singing her an old Irish lullaby. He felt a lump in his throat and couldn´t help but imagine Chloe rocking their own child.


	12. Loose Ends

CHAPTER 12: Loose Ends

METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL 4 p.m.

Lex was dozing off, sprawled in one of the armchairs beside Chloe´s bed, when his mobile started to vibrate. Cells were not allowed near hospital equipment but seeing the whole aisle was empty except for Chloe and there were no electronic devices in the room, he had kept his on.

¨Luthor, ¨ he snapped on answering the phone.

¨There´s been a breakout, Mr Luthor.¨

¨How´s this happened? ¨

¨Someone´s got the security codes, sir, and the alarms didn´t go off. I don´t know how it came about, sir. Only you have got them ¨

¨Who´s missing? ¨sighed Lex, resting his eyes on Chloe with a sad smile.

¨Subject 317. And there´s more, sir. ¨

¨More? ¨

¨The chip we´ve implanted in him is showing intense REM activity and increased levels of adrenaline. ¨

¨You know what to do then. ¨

¨But, sir... ¨

¨The project´s been compromised, Mr Schubert, ¨ whispered an irate Lex, walking towards the window to escape Chloe´s ears- he wasn´t sure she could hear him but he wasn´t willing to risk it. ¨Terminate him. We don´t know what they´re using him for. I want it done, and I want it done now, Schubert. I´ll hold on, ¨ he ordered, massaging the tense muscles in his neck.

¨Subject terminated, sir. ¨

¨Good. Prep 213 and have her sent to Metropolis General asap. I want her here before eight. And Schubert? Bring Gabe Sullivan along, ¨he commanded on seeing Moira approaching the room door with two cups of frothy coffee.

4:10 p.m.

Ten days had elapsed since that fateful evening and Chloe´s condition showed no sign of improvement. Lex knew that what he was about to do was a long shot, but getting into Chloe´s psyche was the only option he could think of to help her find her way back without putting the baby in danger if the doctor´s suspicions were right. He was aware that they would have to wait two more days to get a definitive result, but in his mind and in his heart he refused to give up hope.

¨Alexander, is anything the matter? ¨asked Moira, sitting in the other armchair across the bed.

¨Nothing you need worry about, Moira, ¨he said reassuringly.

¨Is there anything you aren´t telling me? Have they told you anything new about Chloe´s condition? ¨

¨There´s been no change, Moira, but... ¨

¨But... ¨

¨I hope you´ll understand, ¨he said coolly, getting up and starting to walk to and fro with his hands deep in the pockets of his black trousers. ¨I´ve sent for a member of the project. ¨

¨What? ¨

¨It´s perfectly safe, Moira. The serum´ll make sure the subject´s contained. ¨

¨What about the other treatment, the one Dr Stephens was talking about? ¨

¨It´s too risky, ¨he croaked with glassy eyes, coming closer to Chloe and caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

¨Was there anything abnormal about the test results? ¨she queried, observing the imperceptible trembling of Lex´s lips. ¨There was something, wasn´t there? ¨

¨There´s nothing wrong with her, Moira. I promise you, ¨he answered, raising up his eyes to meet hers.

¨Then what is it? ¨she asked concerned.

¨I´m not in a position to divulge it yet, ¨he said, opening the door and stepping out into the corridor.

¨Don´t play with me, Alexander. Chloe´s my child, and I´ve got the right to know, ¨she hissed, grabbing him by the wrist.

¨This is something personal, Moira. Something between your daughter and I, ¨he responded, closing the door firmly behind him.

¨Personal? ¨she frowned. ¨Is she pregnant? ¨

¨A little over a week ago I would have told you in no uncertain terms that was absolutely impossible. Now... I don´t know, ¨he said shakily. ¨In any case, I´m not willing to run the risk of her having a miscarriage. ¨

EDGE CITY OUTSKIRTS- 6 p.m.

¨You´ve got what I´ve asked for? ¨ asked Lionel to the man sitting across him.

¨Here are the photos, ¨he answered, handing him a manila envelope.

¨Excellent work as usual, ¨he said, perusing the contents. ¨I´m transferring thirty million dollars to an account I´ve opened for you in Switzerland. Here are the new documents and your passport. I want you out of the country when it´s done, ¨he added, giving him a sealed package.

¨Do you know what you´re asking me to do, Mr Luthor? ¨

¨I´m offering you the opportunity to do a service to your country and get paid for the honour of making it happen, Mr Lucius, ¨he said wryly. ¨Knowing what you know, can you honestly say this is a trespass that can be allowed? ¨

¨When I worked for The Company in the late 80´s stories were heard in the corridors about an old project called Dreamscape. It sounded like hocus-pocus to me, but now...¨he shook his head in disbelief. ¨Consider it done, ¨he said firmly, stashing the packet away in the pocket of his trench coat.

¨Wise decision, Mr Lucius, ¨Lionel chuckled. ¨Have a good life, ¨he added before the former CIA agent shut the limo door behind him.

METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL 7 p.m.

¨Luthor, ¨snapped Lex, flipping the mobile open after recognising the number on the caller ID.

¨There´s been an attempt on the President´s life, ¨stated the senator on the phone.

¨When did it happen? ¨asked Lex, walking into an empty room on the seventh floor and shutting the door behind him.

¨In his sleep. ¨

¨How is he? ¨

¨He´s in his residence in Camp Davis, heavily sedated but unscathed. ¨

¨I´m glad no harm´s come to him. ¨

¨This is getting completely out of hand, Luthor. ¨

¨I´ve already taken care of it. It seems I´ve managed to contain the damage just in time. Unfortunately one of the subjects had to be terminated. ¨

¨Have you been watching the news? ¨

¨I´m afraid my only link to the outside world´s this mobile phone, senator, and I´ve been tied up with a very personal situation these last few days. ¨

¨It was a wise move making the world believe you had been murdered. ¨

¨It goes without saying I have to thank you for your cooperation with the ruse, senator. ¨

¨Pleased to accommodate you. Now... about the news... ¨

¨What about it? ¨

¨Vice-President Nichols´ limo was blown to pieces a quarter of an hour ago. We´ve got reason to believe he was the one interested in Morpheus. The secret service´s arresting some high officials as we speak on charges of high treason and plotting with Nichols to assassinate the President of the U. S. ¨

¨Nichols? ¨

¨Yes. Senator Gruber´s taking the oath of office right now as the new Vice-President. I´m afraid we´ll have to ask you to shut down the project, Luthor. There must be no traces of it whatsoever for this Administration´s well-being. There must be no loose ends. ¨

¨I´ll see to it, senator, ¨he finished, flipping the mobile shut.

¨Mr Luthor, ¨called Dr Stephens when he spotted Lex coming out of the empty room, ¨the chopper´s just landed. ¨

¨Thanks, doctor. I´d appreciate it if you could show my team where they´ll be working. I´ve got to take care of something. ¨

¨Sure, sir. ¨

NEW SUNRISE CONSTRUCTION SITE- A LUTHORCORP VENTURE.- SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE METROPOLIS 7:30 p.m.

¨Luthor´s heir alive and kicking! A tête-à-tête at last! ¨smiled Lucas cockily. ¨I´ve been eagerly waiting for this, bro´. How did you find me?¨

¨I still have very reliable sources. And I had to beat dad this time. You know, Lucas, I´ve got to say I was wrong in not listening to him all those years ago. I´ve been extremely naïve to think I could find in you a worthy replacement for Julian. ¨

¨You´re obsessed with that little brother of yours, ¨he said snidely. ¨I know all about him. Lana, remember? We had some very illuminating pillow talks. Although I´ve got to say we didn´t waste too much time talking, ¨he chuckled.

¨You do honour your condition as a bastard, ¨ said Lex through clenched teeth.

¨Did you know that she couldn´t bear your touch once she got to know what being with a true man was really like? ¨he prodded with a glint in his eye.¨Pity I had to kill her. ¨

¨You... sick... bastard! ¨hissed Lex, grabbing him from the lapels.

¨That´s enough! ¨cried Lionel, breaking them up and restraining Lex from behind. ¨Son, he isn´t worth it, ¨he uttered gravely.

¨Well, well, well, ¨said Lucas, clapping his hands, ¨if it isn´t the great Lionel Luthor in the flesh. I wasn´t expecting a family reunion, but now that you´re here maybe you can give me a hand.¨

¨I´m glad Rachel´s not here to witness what you´ve become, ¨responded Lionel bitterly.

¨I´m afraid my Dunleavey heritage got lost somewhere along the way. I´m a Luthor through and through. Wasn´t it you Lex who said ´The Luthor gene pool´s a shark tank. ´? Come on, dad. You know I´m the son you´ve always wanted. Just look at him, ¨he told Lionel, shooting Lex a scornful glance. ¨He´ll never be able to step in your shoes. He hasn´t got what it takes, He couldn´t even get from Lana what I ...¨

A shot muffled by a silencer made Lex almost jump out of his skin and he saw Lucas double over and collapse in front of him.

¨You psychotic little bastard. That gun I aimed at you the last time you were at my office shouldn´t have been loaded with blanks, ¨murmured Lionel furiously as tears brimmed his eyes, before firing a second bullet in Lucas´ head. ¨Lex, son, ¨he said calmly to a transfixed young billionaire. ¨Son, ¨he repeated, shaking him by the arms, ¨go back to the car. Everything´s over. I´ll dispose of the body. ¨

¨D... dad, ¨he stuttered, trying to focus his eyes on Lionel. ¨What... have you... done? What did... what did he... mean? ¨

¨Lex, he was lashing out and trying to get to you. He enjoyed watching you suffer. Get in the limo and tell Jeffries to drive you to the hospital. Miss Sullivan needs you, son. There´s nothing you can do here, ¨he explained coolly, propelling him forward.

¨Dad.. ¨he choked.

¨I love you, son. Go now! ¨exclaimed the elder Luthor with misty eyes.


	13. For Chloe s Sake

A/N: Thanks to all of you for your encouraging reviews and your constant support.

Here´s the last instalment. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 13**: For Chloe´s Sake

OUTSIDE METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL

Lionel´s limousine parked in a lateral alley, and Jeffries killed the engine, waiting for his master´s first-born to step out. The chauffeur had stolen some furtive glances at Lex in the rear mirror throughout the ride and had noticed his distinctive pale complexion was whiter than usual. There had been a couple of times along the way he had thought the young man would order him to pull over in order to throw up. Jeffries had been too many years in Lionel Luthor´s employment not to know when to speak and when to refrain from asking questions, and he knew this was one of those times in which his discretion would be more than appreciated.

¨Would you rather we spun for a few more minute, sir? ¨ he asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

¨No, thanks, Jeffries. I just need a couple of minutes. Wouldn´t you have a cereal or a chocolate bar that you could give me? I haven´t eaten anything in hours. I think I need a sugar boost. ¨

¨Sure, sir, ¨he smiled, opening the glove compartment.

¨Damn! ¨exclaimed Lex, eying a pair of blue jeans and a red jacket he knew only too well. ¨Thanks, Jeffries. I won´t need you any longer, ¨he dismissed the chauffeur, stepping out of the limo. ¨Clark! ¨he shouted, and the Kansas farm boy stopped dead in his tracks.

¨Lex, ¨he responded with a scornful look.

¨What are you doing here? ¨asked Lex, taking off his shades and tucking them in his inner pocket.

¨I´ve come to see, Chloe, ¨he snapped.

¨Chloe? ¨he cocked an eyebrow.

¨Don´t feign ignorance, Lex. You´ve got her locked up in this hospital. ¨

¨I´m afraid you´ve been misinformed, ¨he answered tersely. ¨I have no one locked up. ¨

¨Don´t you dare lie to me, Lex, ¨screamed Clark, taking him by the neck and smashing him against a wall.

¨Release me, Clark, ¨said Lex in excruciating pain.

¨What´s happened to your neck? ¨asked Clark, looking at it with a frown.

¨Before or after you squeezed it, Clark? What does Martha feed you on that farm? ¨he asked hoarsely.

¨What have you done to Chloe? ¨

¨I haven´t done anything to her, Clark. ¨

¨I know you and your family, Lex. You contaminate everything you touch. ¨

¨I´ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, Clark, but I´ve never consciously hurt anyone I care for. ¨

¨You don´t care for anyone but yourself, Lex, ¨he said venomously. ¨You´re incapable of feeling anything pure for another human being. ¨

¨Maybe I´m undeserving, but I won´t let you desecrate what I feel for Chloe. ¨

¨Chloe? ¨ he shouted outraged. ¨Now, it´s Chloe. What about Lana? ¨

¨I was blind, Clark, and so are you. ¨

¨You killed her. ¨

¨I didn´t, Clark. Although there were times I wished I had. ¨

¨She didn´t deserve to end like she did. If you had stayed away from her... ¨

¨She would have destroyed you, Clark. You never knew her, not like I did in the end. ¨

¨ What´s that supposed to mean? ¨

¨I´ve always envied you, Clark. You´re so devoid of malice. Always thinking the best of people. I admire you and pity you at the same time. It´ll be a hard fall if you ever wake up. ¨

¨If waking up means being like you, I´d rather stay as I am. ¨

¨Could we put our enmity aside for a while, Clark? For Chloe´s sake? ¨

¨What´s wrong with her? ¨

¨We don´t know. She´s asleep and doctors can´t find the way to bring her back. ¨

¨Asleep? ¨

¨Remember? ¨he opened the collar of his shirt. ¨I wouldn´t be here talking to you if it weren´t for her, Clark. I was dead. ¨

¨I don´t understand. ¨

¨I´ll share this with you, Clark, because I know how good you are at keeping secrets. God knows you´ve been hiding the biggest secret this side of the universe. Don´t look at me that way! I´ve known it for a long time, and I know what you´re thinking but... she hasn´t told me. She´s the best friend you could ever hope for, Clark. I´m aware I don´t deserve her, but I love her like I´ve never thought I´d love a woman and, for the first time in my life, my feelings aren´t unrequited. She´s got an extraordinary gift, Clark, the gift of life, ¨explained Lex passionately.

After a long and revealing chat Clark looked at his former friend turned bitter enemy with new eyes. He had had qualms about the real reasons which had prompted Lex to let Chloe get close to him. Clark had thought she was part of an elaborate agenda to get to him but now, looking into Lex´s blue-grey eyes, he found again the 21-year-old young man he had rescued from the sinking Porsche seven years before. He saw the man who had befriended him and helped him so many times in the past, the friend worth-saving. Maybe Chloe was the moral compass he needed so desperately. Maybe Lex wasn´t completely lost as he had thought. Clark still found it hard to forgive him for what he had brought on Lana, but the eternal optimist in him wanted to believe every life was worth-redeeming.

¨Come, Clark. Let´s go see Chloe. She´ll love to know you´re here, ¨finished Lex, propelling Clark forward.

METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL- SEVENTH FLOOR

¨Mr Luthor, ¨called a smiling Dr Stephens, ¨Miss Sullivan´s asking for you. ¨

¨I´ll call for you, Clark. I´m sure she´ll want to see you, ¨he answered with a catch in his voice and eyes brimmed with tears.

¨I´ll be right here. Take your time, Lex, ¨said an emotional farm boy, looking at his retreating figure and remembering the old days when he used to look up to the billionaire as he would an elder brother.

¨Hey! How are you, sleepy head? ¨murmured Lex sweetly, sitting down on Chloe´s bed.

¨Lex, I´m so sorry! ¨she sobbed, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

¨There´s nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart, ¨he answered, scattering kisses on her hair and wiping her tears with his thumbs.

¨Look at your neck, Lex, ¨she whined, touching the yellowish-purple bruises with gentle fingers. ¨I killed you. I know I did. And then... I don´t know what happened. I can´t explain it. One minute I was crying my eyes out and the next I was floating free from all bodily chains. I saw you stir, Lex, ¨she panted, locking her eyes with the silver blue orbs in which she had got lost the night she had given herself to him. ¨I´m a freak, aren´t I? ¨she cried with a touch of despair.

¨You aren´t a freak, love. You´re a miracle, my miracle. You brought me back, Chloe. You brought me back and almost died in the process, ¨ he soothed her, brushing her lips with his.

¨Lex? ¨she sobbed, snaking her arms around his neck, ¨is it true? ¨

¨What, baby? ¨he asked, brushing her hair off her forehead.

¨Is it true what the doctor said to mum this afternoon? ¨

¨I´m afraid I haven´t been informed of this conversation, Chloe. ¨

¨That... that I may be... that we may be.. ¨she mumbled, averting her eyes and turning crimson.

¨Chloe? ¨smirked Lex, tilting up her chin. ¨I seem to recall you weren´t this shy almost two weeks ago when you didn´t mince your words and asked for what you wanted. ¨

¨I can´t ... ¨she shook her head.

¨Why not? You´ve never been afraid of asking questions in your life, Chloe. ¨

¨I´ve never been so afraid of asking someone a question knowing I might hurt him in the process, ¨ she confessed.

¨You wouldn´t, Chloe. I know you know what it was I didn´t want Lana to find out. It didn´t take me long to figure it out. Your last words in the crypt spoke volumes- that you wouldn´t have minded, remember? ¨

¨Then... I must have heard wrong. ¨

¨No, you haven´t, honey. There´s a chance we might be pregnant. ¨

¨We? ¨she cocked an eyebrow.

¨Well, I´ve had something to do after all. ¨

¨But how did it happen? ¨

¨Didn´t Desirée teach you anything in those classes at school? ¨he smirked.

¨Oh, shut up, Lex. You know what I mean. ¨

¨ I know... ¨ he sighed, nuzzling her neck, ¨we sometimes can´t help our inquisitive nature. But there are some things we should both learn not to question. ¨

¨Lex? ¨whispered the young reporter.

¨Mm? ¨he responded, pressing a kiss on her pulse.

¨Did you mean what you said when we were... ¨

¨Do you need to ask? ¨ he said, cupping her face in both hands and meeting her lips in a hungry kiss which left them both panting.

¨Just checking, ¨quipped Chloe, flashing her luminous Sullivan smile.

¨You´ll give me a heart attack one of these days, Sullivan, ¨he murmured, nibbling her lower lip.

¨Is that Clark? ¨she stopped him, putting both her hands on his chest.

¨Why do you always have to mention our favourite farm boy when things start to get interesting? ¨

¨I can see his red cheeks from here, ¨she chuckled.

¨That´ll teach him not to use his X-ray vision to spy on his best friend, ¨stated Lex, giving her a peck on her nose.

¨What? ¨asked Chloe with a strangled voice.

¨It´s OK, love. I´ve known it for a long time, and I´ve told him so. ¨

¨Are you friends, again? ¨

¨I can´t say things are or will ever be like before between us, but we´ve signed a truce, ¨he confessed with the ghost of a smile.

¨Thanks, Lex. It means a lot to me. I love you but... ¨

¨I know, Chloe. And I understand what it means to lose your best friend... ¨

¨Have you told him? About Lana and your brother, I mean. By the way, Lex... you´re narcotic. You´ve almost made me forget about Lucas and the whole Morpheus business. ... Lex? What is it? What´s wrong? ¨she asked concerned when she saw the strange look in his eyes.

¨Everything´s fine, sweetheart. Everything´s taken care of, ¨he smiled sadly.

¨You didn´t..., did you? ¨she panicked.

¨_I_ didn´t, ¨he reassured her.

¨Who did, then? ¨ she frowned. ¨Lex? ¨

¨It´s over now, Chloe. Let it rest, ¨ he responded gravely.

¨It isn´t over, Lex. I can tell something awful´s happened. You can´t lie to me, Lex. I know you. ¨

¨You´re safe. Your mum´s safe and we´ve managed to prevent a major national crisis. ¨

¨Uh? ¨

¨I promise I´ll tell you all about it. Just give me time, Chloe, ¨he croaked.

¨Your dad? ¨

¨Chloe, ¨he beseeched her.

¨OK.OK. I´ll wait. But what about Clark? You haven´t answered my question. Does he know about Lana and Lucas? ¨

¨I haven´t told him and I´ve got no intention of doing so. Let him keep his dreams. This world needs men like him just as it needs people like me. ¨

¨Evil, you mean? ¨she responded.

¨You can´t be that blind, Chloe. I´m no goody-two-shoes. ¨

¨God help me if you were! I´ll have an enigmatic dangerous and delivish handsome kind of guy any day. Let Kansas girls keep their innocent farm boys- they make good friends but they´re toddlers in the field of passion and romance,¨ she said seductively, snaking her arms round Lex´s neck.

¨Chloe? What has that coma done to your libido, girl? Clark and your mum are still out there, and you´re putting some not so innocent ideas in my mind. ¨

¨Rain check then, ¨she pouted playfully. ¨Shall we ask Clark in? ¨she added, looking out of the window with affection.

¨Sure. I´ll have you for the rest of my life, I can lend you for a couple of minutes, ¨he smirked.

¨You´re full of yourself, Luthor, ¨she pinched him.

¨Whatever you say, Sullivan, ¨he murmured in her ear.

¨Let him in, Lex, ¨she pressed a warm kiss on his mouth. ¨I´ll get back to you later. ¨

¨You´d better, ¨he warned her from the doorway. ¨Clark, she´s all yours. ¨

¨Don´t you dare, Luthor! I´m not a commodity. I´m my own woman. You hear me? ¨she shouted from the bed.

¨Hormones, ¨Clark shrugged and smiled sheepishly. ¨What? ¨he asked with a puzzled look. ¨Oh! I´ve heard Dr Stephens talk with the lab technician. ¨

¨You´ve heard him? ¨said Lex cocking an eyebrow.

¨ OK, I´ve eavesdropped, satisfied? ¨he conceded.

¨What´s that about Dr Stephens and the lab technician? ¨he frowned.

¨Ah, it´s confirmed, Lex! You´re going to be a daddy, ¨Clark patted him on the back and turned the doorknob. ¨By the way, act surprised when he tells you, ¨he added before entering Chloe´s room and shutting the door behind him ¨Hi, Chlo´! ¨he exclaimed ¨We´ve got a lot to catch up on, ¨he beamed.

Meanwhile, Lex had a quiet conversation with Chloe´s physician and the head of gynaecology to discuss the patient´s condition. It was agreed she´d stay in hospital for a minimum seventy- two hours for further studies and check-ups. The professionals told Lex everything seemed to be doing fine, but they didn´t want to risk any relapses- Chloe´s case was atypical to say the least.

¨Lex, son? ¨ said Lionel, placing a hand on his shoulder.

¨Dad? ¨ answered Lex, turning around and meeting his father´s eyes.

¨How´s she doing? ¨he asked with a note of concern in his voice.

¨She´s awake, ¨ he swallowed the lump in his throat. ¨She´ll be fine. ¨

¨Is it true, son? ¨he asked shakily.

¨What, dad? ¨ he asked, trying to slip back on his mask of cool detachment.

¨That you´re going to be a father. ¨

He had wished to hear those words so much, but he daren´t hope- having Chloe in his life was blessing enough. Still incapable of processing the news he had just been given, Lex shuffled his feet and tried to pull himself together before voicing his answer.

¨Lex, is it true? ¨insisted Lionel.

¨Yes, dad, ¨ he answered, raising his blue-grey eyes. ¨She´s ... carrying our baby. ¨

¨It´s a lucky child, ¨said Lionel with misty eyes. ¨She´s an extraordinary woman, Lex. And... you´ll be a great... father. ¨

¨Dad, ¨ croaked Lex, feeling a sudden tightening in his chest.

¨Lillian would be so proud, son, ¨ he whispered.

¨D... Dad... about... ¨rasped Lex.

¨Lex, we´ve survived a lot, son. We´ll see this through.¨

¨But ... he was your son, too. ¨

¨You´re my son and you´re alive. You´re happy, that´s all that I´ve ever wanted. ¨

Chloe hugged Clark tightly and felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks as she saw Lionel embrace Lex for the first time in years.

¨Is everything OK, Chloe? ¨asked Clark worried.

¨Yes, Clark. Everything´s fine at last. ¨

Being jilted at the altar had been a blessing in disguise.

THE END


End file.
